Deseos de Libertad
by Tei X
Summary: Año 2120, Rukia es revivida como parte de un experimento gubernamental. Kurosaki Ichigo, es un militar que tiene como misión custodiarla. Sin embargo, los deseos de libertad de la chica meten a ambos en grandes problemas amenazando sus vidas. *AU*
1. El Quinto Milagro

Hola a todos!

No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto después de la gran traición que hizo Tite al no hacer al IR canon, pero este fic tiene como un año que intento escribir y si no lo publico pues jamás lo voy a terminar, así que me he decidido a subirlo para presionarme un poco jaja

Espero sea de su agrado :D y si está algo fumado el argumento pero es juro que irá mejorando 3

 **Notas:** Es un Universo Alterno, la historia se desarrolla en un futuro distópico donde interactúan la alta tecnología y la sociedad en decadencia.

* * *

 **… … * … …**

 **"Deseos de Libertad"**

 _Experimento Gubernamental — Telerrealidad — Fugitiva_

 **… … * … …**

" _Este es el próximo siglo, donde el universo es libre, puedes encontrarlo en cualquier parte._

 _Sí, el futuro ha sido vendido."_

(The Universal – Blur)

 **… … * … …**

 **Capítulo I**

 **"El Quinto Milagro"**

 _«Abre los ojos_ _»_

Escucha que una femenina voz le habla muy a lo lejos y le transmite mucha tranquilidad.

Escucha muchos murmullos, pero estos se oyen cada vez más lejanos hasta que no logra comprender que le quieren decir.

De un momento a otro siente como si cayera al vacío, quiere abrir los ojos pero no puede y comienza a desesperarse, quiere gritar pero tampoco puede, la angustia y desesperación se apoderan de ella y el aire le comienza a faltar. Abre la boca para buscar aire y al hacerlo puede entreabrir los ojos y ver como poco a poco el oscuro sitio donde se encuentra se hace cada vez más claro hasta llegar a un blanco absoluto.

 _«Todo está bien_ _»_

Escucha una vez más esa voz, pero con más cercanía, como si estuviese frente a ella, pero todo lo que sus ojos ven es una cegadora luz blanca. Poco a poco las cosas comienzan a tomar forma y la luz baja su intensidad, cuando puede distinguir, lo primero que ve es el rostro de una mujer.

—Tranquila, ya pasó— Le dice con tono sereno, aunque no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está viviendo, ni que ha pasado, ni porqué está ahí.

—Su ritmo cardiaco se ha normalizado— Comenta una de las enfermeras a Unohana.

—Es buena señal. Aun así se quedara bajo observación de aquí a mañana— Decide Retsu con tono afable, dirigiéndose a sus colaboradores. Aunque la paciente está fuera de peligro no quiere arriesgarse a nada.

Mientras la Dra. Unohana da más indicaciones, la paciente mira con sus somnolientos ojos el techo del lugar, puede escuchar los beeps de algunos aparatos, sabe que tiene puesta una mascarilla de oxígeno y por las palabras dichas por esa mujer, está casi segura de encontrarse en un hospital.

Quiere incorporarse, quitarse todos esos aditamentos y hacer preguntas que resuelvan sus interrogantes, pero al querer mover el cuerpo este no le responde como debería y con angustia resuelve esperar.

* * *

—La paciente ha despertado— Notifica Unohana al entrar a la estancia donde el resto de sus compañeros de proyecto le aguardan.

—¿Tuvo complicaciones?— Inquiere con seriedad Kurotsuchi.

—No hasta el momento, le he dejado bajo observación— Comenta en tono cordial la Dra. Retsu, entregando una copia del reporte a su excéntrico compañero.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de monitorear su estado durante la noche— Comunica Kutosuchi, con toda la seriedad posible que le da a su trabajo.

—Bien. Con su permiso— La mujer se retira una vez sabiendo que el trabajo queda en manos de Mayuri.

—Nemu, envía un comunicado al Dr. Urahara, infórmale que el proceso de reanimación de la paciente 05M ha finalizado— Pide el excéntrico personaje a su 'hija' y asistente, quien por lo general lo auxilia en todo lo necesario.

—Como ordene Mayuri-sama— La joven acata las órdenes de su superior y va directo a la oficina a realizar el reporte solicitado.

* * *

Con lentitud abre los ojos, topándose una vez más con el techo de un tono azul cielo, con dificultad se incorpora hasta quedar sentada en el colchón, a pesar de haber dormido, se siente cansada, extraña, como si hubiese despertado de un largo y profundo sueño.

Mira la habitación con detenimiento, es un lugar pequeño, la camilla donde se encuentra está casi pegada a la pared, lo que le impide estarlo es un buró, no hay ventanas ni nada que se le pareciese por lo tanto no puede saber si es de día o de noche, frente a la camilla está un sofá para dos personas, luego la puerta y en seguida unos aparatos a los cuales está conectada. Mira sus manos notando aquella aguja perforando su piel, una especie de pinza colocada en su dedo y en la muñeca izquierda tiene un brazalete de plástico.

—05M—

Murmura al leer la leyenda del brazalete, sin entender por qué está ahí y que significan esas letras con las que al parecer se le ha etiquetado. Escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse la sobresalta, haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Ahh ya está despierta— Dice el chico que ha entrado a la habitación cargando una especie de mesita con una bandeja encima.

Rukia le mira seria y con detenimiento, trae ropajes característicos del personal de enfermería, así que supone el chico labora ahí como tal.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Se aventura a preguntar, haciendo referencia a la bandeja que el joven carga.

—Su desayuno y su medicamento— Contesta en tono cordial el chico, a la par que acomoda la mesita frente a la paciente.

— ¿Medicamento? ¿Por qué? — Vuelve a preguntar, quiere saber por qué le están medicando, que tiene, porque está ahí.

—Se está recuperando— Responde afable el chico sin darle mayores detalles.

La morena observa el gafete del joven enfermero, lee su nombre y después se dirige a él.

—Hanataro…— Murmura la morena, fijando su mirada en la del enfermero, quien al escuchar su nombre levanta la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos llenos de preocupación — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —

Pero Hanataro no es capaz de sostener su mirada, agacha la cabeza, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con sus ojos.

—Lo siento Señorita, no estoy autorizado para dar esa información—Es lo que atina a decir, y es cierto, sabe muy bien los motivos pero no puede decírselo, no es la persona indicada.

— ¿Sabes si mi familia ha venido a verme? — Suelta otra pregunta al saber que no le puede contestar la primera, si está enferma y rehabilitándose de algo, espera poder ver algún rostro conocido.

—No puedo decirle nada al respecto. Lo siento y con permiso— Un tanto nervioso le dice el pequeño Hanataro a la paciente, para después hacer una leve reverencia y retirarse de la habitación, dejando a la morena anonadada.

Una vez afuera, el chico se recarga en la pared aledaña a la puerta, tratando de calmar sus nervios y su corazón.

—Para ser la primera vez lo hiciste muy bien Hanataro, te felicito— Le hace la observación Unohana al jovencito, quien es practicante y ésta vez le ha dado la oportunidad de tratar a una paciente especial.

—Gracias Unohana-san, aunque…— El joven se siente halagado por las palabras de su superiora sin embargo su voz se nota sentimental —No puedo evitar sentir mucha pena por ella— Acota, y es que al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación, de verla hasta cierto punto desesperada por saber por qué estaba ahí y no poder decirle nada en absoluto, le ha hecho sentirse mal.

—Lo sé—

—Se ve que es una buena persona. No me quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando sepa la verdad— Comenta el practicante con preocupación y con un dejo de tristeza. Le ha tocado ver en los demás pacientes el sufrimiento y shock que pasan al enterarse de todo, no quería ver a esa muchacha pasar por algo así.

—Es parte del proceso, pero al igual que los otros, lo entenderá y se recuperará. No te preocupes—Unohana intenta aplacar los sentimientos de su súbdito. El pasar por ese dolor es inevitable, pero no será por siempre, se le brindará la ayuda necesaria.

—Está bien. Volveré a mi puesto, con su permiso— Dice el chico, para después emprender una tranquila marcha hacia su destino.

Unohana lo ve en su partir y suelta un suspiro, pensando que quizá ha sido muy pronto haberle dado la oportunidad de atender a una paciente tan especial como Rukia. Aún le falta madurar. Quizá debió dejarlo seguir encargándose de los pacientes de condiciones normales.

* * *

Han pasados varias horas y la morena sigue sentada en el colchón, no ha probado bocado y mucho menos tomado las pastillas, sigue sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica a todo, sin embargo una vez más, es sacada de sus cavilaciones al escuchar cómo se abre la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenos días. Soy la Dra. Unohana Retsu ¿Cómo te sientes? — Amablemente se acerca a la camilla, queriendo saber el estado de salud de la joven.

—Buenos días. Mareo y dolor de cabeza, es todo— Responde en mismo tono la pelinegra, comentándole del malestar.

Unohana pasa la mirada hacia la bandeja de comida que está intacta y con ello el vaso de agua y las píldoras.

—Veo que no has comido nada. Y si no te tomas tu medicamento esos malestares jamás se irán— Le reprende con tono tranquilo, más que regaño se escucha como una sugerencia.

—No tengo hambre. Sólo quiero saber por qué estoy aquí— Le expresa su inquietud, ignora por completo los motivos de estar internada ahí, sin saber nada de su familia, comienza a preocuparse.

Retsu puede ver en los ojos de la chica esa angustia, siente pena al no poder ayudarla, tiene órdenes de no comentar nada al respecto.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso. Al igual el Dr. Kurotsuchi viene más tarde, él responderá a todas tus preguntas si cree que es conveniente— Pero le da esperanza al comentarle que dentro de unas horas más alguien podría despejar sus dudas.

—Gracias— Atina a decir quedo, bajando la mirada.

¿Cómo es que nadie le podía decir nada? ¿No lo sabían o no querían decírselo? Y eso sólo causa que en su mente comience a hacerse ideas, a suponer cosas y su angustia incrementa.

Mientras tanto, Kurotsuchi y el Dr. Aporro observan desde el monitor a la nueva paciente.

— ¿Cree que dentro de unas horas esté lista?— Cuestiona el pelirrosa al encargado del proyecto.

—Sin duda. Soportará la dosis— Mayuri está seguro, puede tener una paciente frágil dada la delgadez de la chica pero ha soportado muy bien el proceso de reanimación, y lo que sigue será pan comido.

— ¿Dosis? — Cuestiona con ceja en alto, bastante curioso de los planes trazados por Kurotsuchi, quién desde que tiene el proyecto en sus manos, no dice a nadie más que a Nemu sus métodos.

—Es una fármaco que desarrollamos con el fin de controlar las emociones del paciente— El excéntrico Dr. da una breve explicación, esta sería la prueba piloto de la nueva versión de la fórmula que venía usando con los demás pacientes.

—Interesante. Si este fármaco falla y le causa la muerte me gustaría poder experimentar con el cuerpo— Szayel se adelanta de manera hipotética, al igual que su compañero, es un hombre obsesionado con las ciencias, en especial con la experimentación con seres humanos.

—No digas tonterías, nunca me equivoco— Mayuri parece ofenderse pero luego alardea de lo que hasta ahora es un record sin tropiezo alguno en ninguno de sus proyectos e investigaciones anteriores.

* * *

Rukia sigue recluida en esa blancuzca habitación y después de su última visita, si puede llamarle así a la presencia de la mujer de cabello trenzado, nadie más desde entonces se ha aparecido.

No puede tener las manos quietas, está impaciente por saber qué pasa, su mirada se pierde entre las escasas cosas de la habitación, por momentos cierra los ojos y canta bajito una canción que le gusta. Su corazón se acelera cuando escuchaba pasos cerca de la habitación pero vuelve a tranquilizarse cuando estos se alejan. Aunque el dolor de cabeza parece no querer irse, siente que tarde o temprano va a explotar.

Llega un momento que se cansa de esperar y es entonces cuando dos enfermeras entran a la habitación.

—Tenemos órdenes de medicarla para su dolor de cabeza— Dice una de las enfermeras, aunque realmente no es para tratar sus molestias, más bien es el fármaco que le han instruido suministrar.

La morena a penas se incorpora y no dice nada al respecto, el dolor de cabeza ya no le deja pensar, es una insistente punzada que parece crecer al paso de las horas y a esas alturas no piensa negarse a ser tratada.

La segunda enfermera, con la jeringa sustrae el líquido de la ampolleta y prepara el brazo de la chica. Con calma inyecta la solución mientras su compañera se encarga de supervisar la reacción de la paciente.

Todo pasa con normalidad, la pelinegra momentos después cae en un profundo sueño, las enfermeras se encargan de acomodar el delgado cuerpo de nuevo en la cama y cubrirlo hasta la cintura con la manta. Segundos después apagan la luz y se retiran.

Kurotsuchi observaba desde la sala de vigilancia el monitor que muestra la imagen de la habitación de la morena, está satisfecho con la labor realizada, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a los procedimientos. Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar para que el efecto se haga presente.

* * *

El pelinaranja se encuentra en su oficina llenando algunas formas cuando el teléfono suena, observa con ciertas reservas la pequeña pantalla e identifica el código que aparece, pausa sus actividades y atiende la llamada con mucha seriedad.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, que gusto poder saludarte— Saluda el sujeto al otro lado de la línea con tono amigable.

— ¿Urahara-san? — Ichigo distingue esa voz y se llena de extrañeza, contadas son las veces que le llama a su oficina.

—Así es. ¿Cómo te ha ido? — Kisuke continua como si estuviese en una charla amistosa, en parte porque le interesa saber cómo está el muchacho y en segunda porque tiene noticias para él.

—Bien gracias, ¿a qué debo el honor? — No haya que más decir, y aunque el rubio cenizo es un amigo de la familia, más amigo de su padre que suyo, sabe que no estaría comunicándose a menos que se tratase de algo importante.

—Debo pedirte que te presentes en el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo el jueves a las 04:00 am, no puedo proporcionarte información por este medio, y no te preocupes en pedir permiso a tu Superior, él ya está enterado y ha firmado tu pase de salida— Urahara se muestra reservado, quisiera poder soltar todo pero tiene indicaciones de no hacerlo, sólo proporciona la información necesaria.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Kurosaki frunce el ceño, lleno de más de confusión, debe saber que sucede y ver en qué puede ayudar.

—El Dr. Kurotsuchi te lo explicará— El sólo hecho de mencionar al científico significa que se trata de un asunto especial. Kurotsuchi Mayuri es una eminencia en el campo de las ciencias aplicadas, tan inteligente como temible, ha dedicado toda su vida a la investigación y desarrollo y esto le ha valido convertirse en un prestigioso y respetado científico en todo el mundo.

Debe ser algo muy importante y hasta cierto punto secreto, Ichigo sabe que no puede negarse, es un orden de nadie más ni nadie menos que uno de los hombres más importantes del país.

* * *

Sus ojos vuelven a abrirse, en su cuerpo ya no hay cansancio ni dolor de cabeza, sabe que sigue internada en ese lugar con tan sólo ver el techo, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado dormida ni cuantos días lleva recluida ahí, a falta de ventana no sabe en qué momento del día se encuentra. Se incorpora quedando sentada en el colchón y a los pocos minutos entra una de las enfermeras.

—Su baño está listo— Anuncia la joven, instándola a que hiciera lo debido.

A la morena le cae de sorpresa, sin embargo no puede negarse, así que se calza las pantuflas y camina al medio baño ubicado dentro del mismo cuarto.

Ya dentro vuelve sus ojos a lo que la rodea, se ve como un cuarto de baño normal, equipado con lo necesario pero ignora por completo una cámara que la vigila.

Comienza a despojarse de sus prendas, que no son muchas, se deshace del brazalete de plástico y pone en un lugar seco y seguro.

Mientras tanto en el área de monitoreo, observa en la pantalla con una amplia sonrisa otro de los científicos inmiscuidos en el proyecto. Sus ojos están al pendiente de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pelinegra, su atención está puesta en aquellos dedos que poco a poco van levantando el camisón que cubre su desnudez.

Sonríe con malicia y se saborea el momento, sin embargo sus ojos no alcanzan a ver nada puesto que el monitor se apaga.

—Szayel. No creo que al Dr. Kurotsuchi le agrade saber que espías a una de las pacientes— Dice una tranquila voz a las espaldas del pelirosa, quién sonríe con socarronería al identificar la voz.

—Urahara… Debí imaginarlo. Sólo estoy supervisando— Dice con desfachatez, dando la media vuelta para verlo, encontrándolo con el control de los monitores y con el cual le ha arruinado la diversión.

—Vete— Dictamina serio, sin darle tiempo a nada, Szayel atina a soltar un bufido para después salir del área. Urahara lo mira con seriedad, es molesto que no respete las reglas.

Mientras tanto Rukia ya se encuentra bajo la ducha, el recibir el agua tibia le hace sentirse un poco mejor. No se demora mucho en terminar, tan pronto como es posible se seca y se viste con ropas que le han dejado para su uso.

Al salir del cuarto de baño la enfermera con una sola mirada le indica que le siga.

Escoltada camina por los pasillos, siendo guiada por la enfermera, en el camino ve varias personas ir y venir, ataviados de blancas batas de laboratorio, algunos con folders en mano y otros con algunas muestras, vaya a saber de qué. Las expresiones son serias, gente con papeletas, frascos, líquidos, muestras sólidas, a la mente de Rukia se refuerza la creencia de estar en algún hospital. El sitio es extraño, pintado totalmente de blanco, algunas de las cosas que ve a su paso como contenedores y puertas son de acero y se percata que ahí tampoco hay ventanas.

A su paso, algunos le echan miradas, otros murmuran cosas, para Rukia es inevitable sentirse observada, como una especie de bicho raro, pero trata de manejarlo de la mejor manera posible. Al doblar en una esquina, se encuentra con otro pasillo, pero está vacío, no hay persona alguna deambulando por ahí, al final hay una puerta, la cual se abre dejando salir a un alto hombre de erizada cabellera azul, va con andar seguro, las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada fija en su camino.

Desde donde Rukia camina puede sentir los ojos de ese hombre, esa mirada insistente y pesada que no le da el valor siquiera para levantar la cabeza. Aspira su aroma cuando pasa de largo a su costado, apenas pudiendo notar en su muñeca izquierda un brazalete de plástico, idéntico al suyo.

Al llegar a la puerta, sus pies se detienen, puede ver a la enfermera tocar la que hace segundos se había cerrado.

—Ya está aquí— Informa a la persona que se encuentra en el interior.

La pelinegra no escucha una respuesta de regreso, sólo siente cuando la enfermera le da un leve empujoncito para que entrase al lugar y después cierra la puerta.

—Buenas noches Kuchiki, tome asiento—

Al escuchar su apellido, Rukia dirige la mirada a donde proviene la voz y sus ojos se topan con la tétrica expresión de alguien que no parece un ser humano.

—Buenas noches, gracias— Atina a responder con cierto temor y se sienta en el mullido sillón. Desde ahí mira con detenimiento el lugar, es silencioso, hay un par de plantas, cuadros y diplomas colgados en las paredes, un escritorio en el cual hay folders llenos de papeles y un compacto equipo, atrás 2 libreros bien provistos.

—Soy el Dr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri y dirijo este lugar— Se presenta en tono arrogante, mostrando una sonrisa amarillenta que provoca desconfianza.

—Un gusto— Atina Rukia a responder con reservas, haciendo una leve reverencia.

A Mayuri le satisface ver el respeto y temor que provoca en la joven paciente, tal parece ser que se trata de una jovencita muy manipulable.

—Seré directo ¿tiene alguna idea de dónde está?—

—Supongo que es un hospital— Responde sin tapujos, está cien por ciento segura de ello después de todo lo que le ha tocado ver y vivir.

—No es un hospital pero tiene relación. Éste lugar es el Instituto de Investigación & Desarrollo, como lo dice su nombre se investiga todo lo relacionado a la medicina y se desarrollan proyectos relativos a ello— Corrige al instante, dando una breve explicación para su mejor entendimiento.

—Si no es un hospital, entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Inquiere, esa duda es lo que no la ha tenido tranquila y por lo menos anhela tener respuestas para tener su corazón en paz.

—La pandemia de gripe A (H1N1) en el 2009 ¿la recuerda?— El científico sabe a dónde debe llevar la conversación, y aunque no estuvo ahí para vivir esa época, sabe de sobra los detalles del acontecimiento.

Rukia asiente, al rememorar esos años a donde sea que fueras, tenías que llevar un cubre boca, desinfectarte las manos y evitar contacto físico, principalmente en lugares públicos, habían ocurrido muchas muertes, especialmente en el continente Americano, donde había surgido el primer caso.

—Bueno, un año después un virus similar volvió a causar estragos en el mundo, uno mucho más poderoso que se le bautizó con el nombre de Omega, se le dio ese nombre ya que dados a los altos índices de contagio y muertes, se entendía que este virus daría fin a la raza humana. El primer caso se dio a principios de marzo, en Sao Paulo, Brasil y en poco tiempo se dispersó—

Cuando la morena escucha al Dr. Mayuri a su mente llegan vagos recuerdos, flashazos sobre esos momentos pero no logra discernir, tiene en presentimiento de que algo está mal en todo esto, su corazón se lo dice a cada latido.

—El primer caso en Japón se registró el 13 de marzo y tan sólo 12 días después, ya había 75 casos. Uno de estos casos era el suyo— El Doctor llega al punto intermedio de la charla, donde relaciona a la chica que tiene frente a él con el tema del virus.

—Quiere decir que… ¿Estoy infectada del virus Omega? ¿Me están evaluando para una cura? — Resuelve con ingenuidad, es lo que le resulta más lógico tomando en cuenta los factores mencionados, de ser así no hay problema, está dispuesta a cooperar pero por lo menos necesita ver a su familia y sus amigos para estar más tranquila.

—Fue ingresada al hospital más cercano el 25 de marzo del 2010. No había antídoto existente para tal virus y…— Mayuri no se molesta en responder a su pregunta, por lo tanto continua hablando hasta que la muchacha lo interrumpe cada vez más desesperada.

—¡Pero ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? Si dice que se trataba de un potente virus cómo es que sobreviví!— Exclama, lo que le explica no le resuelve nada y necesita saberlo.

—No sobrevivió— Sentencia con crudeza al momento de insinuarle su muerte. Desafortunadamente no resistió los embates del virus Omega y sabe que esa revelación va causarle gran desconcierto a su joven paciente.

La pelinegra al oírlo le llega una terrible sensación, el corazón se le estruja, sus pupilas titilan, le está costando trabajo respirar, sus emociones están hechas un caos, su mente no halla coherencia alguna a las palabras dichas por ese hombre.

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — Inquiere, con expresión contrariada, se desespera al ver a ese hombre con rostro de autosuficiencia y sin darle respuestas, aprieta los puños tratando de contenerse pero sabe que está por quebrarse. Si no había sobrevivido ¡cómo es que está ahí! ¡Qué se lo explique porque no entiende!

Mayuri observa como ese juvenil rostro palidece, cómo esos ojos azules se nublan a causa de las lágrimas que en cualquier momento saldrán, sintiéndose satisfecho con la reacción.

Kuchiki aprieta los puños con fuerza, ese sujeto le está insinuando que ha muerto. Eso va más allá de su comprensión. ¡¿Cómo es que está ahí si ya está muerta?! ¡Un muerto no puede volver a la vida!

—No es cierto— Dice, negando con la cabeza, apretando con mayor fuerza los puños, comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas, sin aceptar las palabras dichas por Kurotsuchi — ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser cierto! — Rukia se niega rotundamente comenzando a gritar en medio de sollozos, sintiendo una gran desesperación y dolor, porque no entiende, porque no puede estarle pasando. Es una acumulación de sentimientos que no le permiten mantener la calma.

Mayuri no se inmuta, es como si hubiese perdido la humanidad y hasta sonríe con cierta malicia al verla perder el control, sin más por añadir sale de la habitación y acto seguido entran un par de enfermeras para tratar la crisis de la chica.

— ¡Déjenme! — Grita la morena, hace de todo en su haber, forcejea y patalea para que le dejasen tranquila, intenta todo hasta que la vista se le nubla y va fundiéndose a negro quedando en oscuridad absoluta y lo último que puede escuchar es un 'Vas a estar bien'.

Una vez estando en sala de espera, a Kurotsuchi le espera Unohana Retsu, jefa del departamento de salud, quien desde el inicio del proyecto auxilia en lo referente a los pacientes.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Isane pregunta con preocupación, es la encargada de velar por la salud mental de los pacientes.

—Aturdida— El científico no le toma mucha importancia.

—No es para menos, el Dr. Kurotsuchi no tiene tacto para decir las cosas— Unohana lo enfrenta, no le parece adecuado su método.

—Después de todo se iba a enterar, sólo quise ahorrar tiempo— Acota el científico, como si se tratase de un asunto irrelevante y esa actitud es lo que termina por molesta a Unohana.

—Fue demasiado brusco, recuerde que es un ser humano, siente como usted y como yo— Le deja claro al detener su paso, mirándole a los ojos y sin amedrentarse.

—Estoy a cargo de este proyecto así que es mi decisión como manejar a mis pacientes— Aclara molesto, sólo él sabe cual la mejor forma de tratarlos, sus opiniones no le importan.

El Dr. Kurotsuchi se retira, ambas lo miran perderse en los fríos pasillos.

— ¿Cree que se ponga bien? — Pregunta la peligris con angustia, quiere tener la esperanza de que lo hechos recientes no vayan a tener secuelas significativas o que no pudiesen tratarse.

—Eso espero— Contesta Unohana compartiendo con su compañera una mirada lastimosa.

* * *

Kurosaki llega al Distrito 4 alrededor de las 3:30 de la madrugada, cruza gran parte de la ciudad hasta llegar al área indicada. Contempla los alrededores tras el cristal, más que Instituto parece una base militar, es grande y en su perímetro se alzan grandes muros, haciéndole lucir como una fortaleza.

El transporte se detiene en la entrada mientras seguridad verifica los datos para brindar el acceso, basta con que ver la firma del Comandante Yamamoto en unos documentos para darle acceso.

Un camino guía al vehículo, en el trayecto Kurosaki puede darse cuenta de la magnificencia del Instituto, tiene grandes jardineras y altos árboles; y se alzan cinco grandes edificaciones, la seguridad es fuerte dado a que hay camaradas militares rondando. El vehículo se detiene en la entrada del primer edificio, que titula en su fachada el ya tan mencionado "Instituto de Investigación & Desarrollo".

En la entrada aguarda Nemu con gesto serio quien al ver sus ropajes lo identifica al instante.

—Buenos días Teniente Kurosaki. Sígame por favor— La chica se adelanta a saludar y procede a guiarlo.

Entran por la principal y caminan por el vestíbulo en silencio, Kurosaki ve una recepción vacía, una pantalla interactiva apagada dada las horas, una sala de espera, cuatro ascensores y cámaras de vigilancia que son las únicas que permanecen activas las 24 horas del día.

— ¿A qué hora inician las actividades? — Inquiere Kurosaki con curiosidad, es la primera vez que está en el mencionado Instituto.

—6 de la mañana— Responde bastante seria mientras caminan hasta uno de los ascensores.

Sin demora el elevador abre sus puertas y los arropa, no sin antes de que Nemu chasquee de nuevo los dedos para que las luces del vestíbulo vuelvan a apagarse.

No tardan en llegar al piso correspondiente, las puertas se abren y continúan su camino por un largo pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta grande de acero.

—Mayuri-sama, el Teniente Kurosaki está aquí— Avisa la joven desde el interfon.

—Hazle pasar Nemu—

La chica le dirige una mirada a Kurosaki para que este entre a lo que parece la oficina principal.

Entra y camina firme hasta el escritorio mientras clava sus ojos en la espalda del científico, quien se encuentra buscando unos expedientes en el archivero.

—Tome asiento— Dice aún ocupado buscando sus papeletas.

El militar le toma la palabra y se sienta en la única silla que queda frente al escritorio. Mayuri una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, da la media vuelta y se acomoda en su silla ejecutiva.

—Un gusto conocerlo Dr. Kurotsuchi— Siendo educado el ojimiel le extiende la mano con la intención de saludarlo, pero el científico no hace más que mirar la mano del chico.

—No acostumbro a estrechar las manos de las personas cuando saludo— Comenta Mayuri con aires de superioridad. El militar de caballera naranja resopla y se acomoda de nuevo en la silla.

—Le explicaré el motivo de su llamado, si usted está aquí es por el Dr. Urahara que insistió mucho para que formarse parte del proyecto— Le aclara las razones, si por él fuera Kurosaki no estaría ahí, pero su compañero lo recomendó dado su rango y no tuvo más opción que considerarlo.

—Me gustaría tener detalles al respecto— Pide el militar.

—El proyecto se llama Miracle, es un experimento de mi autoría y financiado por el Gobierno, respaldado por el Comandante Yamamoto. En estos tiempos donde la tecnología es la base de muchas cosas, teníamos la inquietud sobre si éramos capaces de traer de vuelta a la vida a personas fallecidas— Explica Kurotsuchi con mucho orgullo, y no es para menos, éste ha sido un proyecto de muchos años y el tener grandes resultados lo satisfacen en demasía, además una vez haciendo de dominio público los avances sabe que será galardonado y reconocido a escala mayor, la gloria no se puede comprar con nada del mundo.

—Es antinatural. El hombre no debería meterse en los procesos naturales— Ichigo suelta el comentario deliberadamente, sin estar de a cuerdo con la premisa del proyecto, la ciencia no debería ser capaz de vencer a la muerte.

—Supuse que diría eso. Las mentalidades conservadoras no consienten el cambio ni el progreso. Pero permítame informarles que hemos tenido éxito—

Los ojos de Kurosaki se abren de par en par al escucharlo, un proyecto de esa clase en manos de ese hombre puede resultar contraproducente.

* * *

 _«El virus Omega en el 2010»_

Escucha la voz de Mayuri en su cabeza.

 _«Ingresó al hospital el 25 de marzo»_

Una vez más esa voz hace eco y una serie de imágenes pasan rápidamente por su mente. Recuerdos de su vida pasada, de personas y lugares que conocía y que ahora ya no existen más, y finalizando con la presencia de ese tétrico científico en cuyas manos pende su nueva vida.

 _«No sobrevivió»_

Esas palabras finales son el detonante para que Kuchiki despierte sobresaltada, sudando frío, con el corazón palpitando con mucha fuerza que siente se le sale del pecho. En ese instante recuerda todo lo que ha pasado desde que despertó en aquel cuarto de hospital, de la gente que va y viene en los pasillos, de las crudas revelaciones y de esa macabra sonrisa en los labios del Dr. Mayuri, y en ese instante una horrible sensación se apodera de su pecho. Muy preocupada mira a su alrededor, la luz de lo que supone es la luna a penas se cuela por un pequeña ventana a lo alto del cuarto, puede ver la sombra de un ropero, un sillón para uno, una mesita y un librero. Se levanta desesperada y camina hasta la puerta de acceso a la habitación.

—Por favor ayúdenme— La muchacha jala del mango pero este no abre, lo intenta de nuevo cada vez con más fuerza e impaciencia —¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!— Exclama a todo pulmón, golpeando la puerta con los puños en repetidas ocasiones, sin dejar de gritar y de golpear hasta con las pies, mientras las lágrimas bañan su rostro y la desesperación empieza por apoderarse de su ser.

Para ese entonces el militar y el Dr. Kurotsuchi sigue en reunión, hablando de los términos y condiciones hasta que son interrumpidos por la alarma de emergencia, el científico pausa la conversación para dar indicaciones a la encargada de la guardia y después prende la pantalla que tiene a sus espaldas.

Ichigo observa en el monitor dividido en cuatro cuadrantes que muestra las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia. Lo que percibe lo deja sin palabras, observa un grupo de tres enfermeras entrar a una habitación, dentro de la misma hay una joven que trata de defenderse, poniendo toda la resistencia que su cuerpo le permite, la imagen no es muy clara pero si lo suficiente para darse cuenta del dolor y sufrimiento al que la están sometiendo. Echa una mirada al científico, quien observa sin expresión de indignación por los tratos de su personal, hasta parece orgulloso con la inhumana labor de las enfermeras.

—Por cosas como estas cada paciente tiene que estar bajo constante vigilancia, las enfermeras se tientan mucho el corazón por eso requerimos de personal militar, tienen más mano dura— Sus palabras llenas de crueldad hacen hincapié en la forma que considera correcta para tener a raya a los sujetos experimentales.

A Kurosaki se le eriza la piel al oírlo, ¿Qué clase de ser puede permitir que lastimen a otro sin motivo alguno?

—No creo que la mano dura, como usted dice, sea la forma correcta de tratar a alguien, en especial a esa mujer cuyo único error fue morir y llegar a las manos de usted para ser usada como experimento—

Mayuri suelta una carcajada y su rostro se vuelve aún más tenebroso conforme se pone serio.

—¿Un militar viene a darme clases de misericordia? Los militares son los menos indicados—

Kurosaki no dice nada, a nivel global los militares no son más que los ejecutores de los oscuros deseos de sus dirigentes, que sólo se han visto en necesidad de obedecer órdenes por su propio bien; sin embargo parte de su trabajo es ayudar y proteger a la sociedad civil y es en lo que ha estado dedicado desde los inicios de su entrenamiento.

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir esta situación, dejemos en claro que soy alguien de grandes influencias y todo está a mi favor, no quiero verme en la necesidad de acusarle y por ende le den de baja, lo encarcelen o lo maten— Puntualiza el científico, no quería llegar a ese punto, pero los impertinentes comentarios del pelinaranja no le han dado otra opción.

Kurosaki se mantiene callado al escuchar sus amenazas, personas como él deberían estar en una institución psiquiátrica o en la cárcel, no dirigiendo proyectos importantes y estando a cargos de vidas humanas.

* * *

Después de que Nemu le hiciera un corto tour por las instalaciones cercanas, le han dado como primera encomienda hacer inspección y guardia en el edificio donde residen los sujetos experimentales, precisamente para con la joven que tuvo el infortunio de ver en el monitor.

Por decisión propia decide ingresar a la habitación, quiere por lo menos estar seguro de que está a salvo. La habitación está sumida en la oscuridad así que se vale de una lámpara que carga siempre consigo, recorre la pieza con sigilo, observando con la escasa luz lo que le rodea: hay un sillón, un closet, una mesa pequeña y se topa con un librero provisto de lecturas sobre historia, geografía y temas modernos. La luz lo guía hasta la cama, donde se ve un cuerpo y al apoyarse en el colchón se encuentra con algunos recortes de revista y fotografías, en algunas se pueden ver personas o lugares que no reconoce, y entonces es cuando lleva la luz de la linterna hasta aquella chica que parece descansar, es delgada, su cabello es oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, unos grandes mechones tapan su rostro que al tacto se siente tan suave; frunce el ceño, pasa la mirada y la luz a una de las fotografías, sólo para darse cuenta que es la misma persona.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_ \- Se pregunta Kurosaki así mismo, ante la incertidumbre de cómo debe actuar.

Se queda un par de minutos ahí, a pié de cama, contemplando a esa misteriosa mujer traída del pasado, víctima de las inquietudes de un científico respaldado por un gobierno sin escrúpulos, y sin imaginar que ella cambiaría su mundo por completo.

 **… … * … …**

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y de ser así háganlo saber :)

Espero poder actualizar seguido pero la idea es terminar este fic.

Saludos! x.o.x.o


	2. Cambios & Emociones

Hola de nuevo!

Primero quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leerme y dejar su review, sus comentarios me han animado mucho para darle continuidad a esta historia.

Menciones a FlynnChan, HanaKK, jessiepersona92, kleinegirl87, Any-chan15, Kyria21, Rocio751, SaKuRiMo0n y TRYNDAMER95 por el apoyo en sus reviews.

Ahora sí, les dejo el 2do capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y poco a poco los acontecimientos irán tomando forma :)

 **Notas:** Es un Universo Alterno, la historia se desarrolla en un futuro distópico donde interactúan la alta tecnología y la sociedad en decadencia.

* * *

 **… … * … …**

 **"Deseos de Libertad"**

 _Experimento Gubernamental — Telerrealidad — Fugitiva_

 **… … * … …**

 _"De repente recordé que en esta oscuridad sin fin encontré un rayo de luz."_

(Galaxy – Ladies Code)

 **… … * … …**

 **Capítulo II**

 **"Cambios & Emociones"**

 **… … * … …**

 **6 Meses Después**

Tiene la mirada puesta en su bandeja de comida, apenas le ha dado un mordisco a un bollo mientras con el tenedor pica los alimentos sin llevárselos a la boca. Esa noche en especial no le apetece mucho comer, está aburrida y eso es notorio en su rostro, y aún cuando ya ha pasado medio año desde que la trajeron de la muerte no puede decir que ya ha superado la pérdida de su familia y de sus memorias, extraña su pasado pero al igual que sus otros compañeros está resignada, y para bien o para mal ellos son lo más cercano que tiene a una familia, aunque a veces la convivencia se torne pesada.

—Rukia-chan ¿vas a comerte eso? — Pregunta Keigo señalando un par de tostadas del plato de la chica, quien con expresión cansada niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Me los das? — Vuelve a cuestionar el castaño con mirada suplicante, como si se tratase de un cachorro.

—Claro— Sonríe un poco, empujándole la bandeja a su compañero.

—Kuchiki-san ¿me darías las zanahorias? — Ahora es Ganju quien interviene, aprovechando que está regalando su porción de comida.

Con un gesto le da a entender que sí, sin embargo es Nanao quien le pone un alto al golpear la mano de su compañero con el libro que está leyendo.

— ¡Ustedes dos, ¿quieren dejar de aprovecharse?! — Dice molesta, regañando a ese par de abusivos, no les basta con su porción y está haciendo rapiña al plato de Rukia.

— ¡¿Y tú porque nos regañas? Rukia-chan nos ha convidado! — Molesto por la intervención, Keigo encara a la de gafas ya que la misma morena se los ha regalado.

—No deberías permitir que estos dos se coman tus cosas— Ise los ignora por completo y se dirige a su compañera, mostrándole muy a su manera la preocupación que le ocasiona no verla comer como se debe.

—Está bien, de todas formas no tengo hambre— Rukia no le ve demasía importancia, de que se quede en la bandeja y luego la tiren a la basura a que ellos se la coman, prefiere lo segundo.

Nanao resopla y antes de volver a su lectura, le hace llegar la novedad.

—Por cierto, el Dr. Kurotsuchi quiere verte en su oficina antes de que vayas a dormir—

De sólo escuchar el recado y el apellido de ese sujeto en cuestión no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y bufar molesta, claro, ya se había tardado en hacerla llamar, seguramente para regañarle por el incidente de la mañana con el Dr. Aporro Granz.

—No soy nadie para darte consejos, pero deberías considerar no ser tan desobediente. Él es quien pone las reglas aquí y quien nos ha dado otra oportunidad de vida— Nanao se pone seria, entiende perfectamente el sentimiento de su compañera de odiar ese lugar pero es ahora su hogar y debe procurarlo, porque le guste o no, gracias al Dr. Mayuri está con vida.

—¿Y nada más por eso debo acatar todas y cada una de sus ordenes? De ninguna manera— El comentario la ofende y no duda en refutar, el hecho de haberla traído de nuevo a la vida no le da el derecho de nada y está cansada de permanecer encerrada en el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Nanao no responde, se mantiene en su lugar, no le ve caso discutir el tema. En ese momento se escucha en alta voz una femenina voz indicando la hora y con ello el inicio del toque de queda.

Kuchiki toma su bandeja, ya vacía gracias a Ganju y Keigo, la deposita en el área indicada y sale del comedor con dirección al primer edificio. Tras ella escucha los pasos de aquel militar de cabellera naranja que vigila sus acciones el 60 por ciento del tiempo, en el camino va pensando en cómo enfrentar al Dr. Mayuri, no es la primera vez que ha tenido 'malos comportamientos' según el código de conducta interno y ha recibido varios castigos a causa de ello, sin embargo a estas alturas ya ha pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas y desagradables como para amedrentarse.

Llega a su destino en cuestión de minutos sin embargo Nemu le detiene en la recepción, ya que su superior se encuentra ocupado.

A la morena no le queda de otra que esperar, para matar el aburrimiento se pasea y observa la sobria decoración: dos amplios sofás, una mesita donde yacen algunas revistas científicas, un cuadro de arte abstracto, una maceta en el rincón, el interfono y su vista se clava en la ventana, dado que la oficina de Mayuri está en el último piso, desde ahí se puede apreciar todo el Instituto y muy, muy a lo lejos, el resplandor de una gran ciudad, sólo alcanza a ver altos rascacielos y las luces nocturnas que lo adornan, suspira llena de anhelo, daría lo que fuera por estar allá, lejos de este lugar, viviendo de manera sencilla y disfrutando de su libertad.

—Mayuri-sama le espera— Anuncia Nemu captando la atención de la muchacha, quien sale de su estupor y va a su encuentro con ese hombre de escalofriante apariencia.

Sin embargo cuando Kurosaki pretende pasar, es la asistente quien lo detiene, indicándole que se trata de un asunto delicado y no le concierne. No le queda de otra que acatar y esperar ahí.

Mientras tanto la chica llega a la oficina principal y se sorprende al encontrar no sólo al Dr. Kurotsuchi si no también al Dr. Zsayel, quien sonríe de manera cínica.

—Tome asiento— Le recibe el afamado doctor, la morena acata y aguarda ahí, pero Kurotsuchi no tarda en hacerle los reclamos pertinentes —Kuchiki-san, de nuevo tengo reporte de usted, durante la evaluación mensual de su salud ha abofeteado al Dr. Zsayel Aporro sin ningún motivo—

— ¡¿Sin ningún motivo? ¿Eso es lo que puso en el reporte el muy cobarde?! —La morena protesta exaltada, se siente insultada, su reacción de esa mañana no fue sólo porque se le dio la gana, la razón es fuerte y le causa mayor enfado que el mentado Dr. Aporro no haya tenido los agallas para decir la verdad.

Szayel sonríe con cinismo, le divierte ver las reacciones de la chica, le causa una increíble satisfacción.

—No insulte a mi colega señorita, sólo hace su trabajo— Mayuri trata de mantener la calma, esa muchacha se ha convertido en un constante dolor de cabeza y por más castigo que le impone no parece corregir sus pésimas formas.

— ¿Su trabajo es manosear a los pacientes? — Suelta la pregunta, al pelirrosa le gusta abusar de su posición y ésta vez ella fue víctima, y no iba a permitir que se propasara.

—La auscultación de los pacientes no es manoseo— Interviene Aporro con seriedad.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!— Quiere seguir refutando pero el mismo Kurotsuchi la interrumpe.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo. Como castigo le informo que su pase de salida para la ciudad queda cancelado— Alza la voz y no da pauta a seguir hablando del tema, zanja el asunto en un dos por tres porque nada de lo que ella haga o diga tiene importancia.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Ese pase de salida fue un regalo, no puede disponer de eso! — Reclama al instante a viva voz, ese ha sido hasta ahora el regalo más preciado que ha recibido y pensaba hacerlo efectivo mañana.

—Claro que puedo. Pero puede pedirle una disculpa al Dr. Zsayel, haremos como que nada pasó y podrá usarlo— Propone el científico señalando al altivo pelirrosa, quien parece estar regocijándose con la situación.

La morena se muerde los labios, anhela con todo su ser poder salir mañana a la ciudad más cercana y distraerse, pero se lo impide su dignidad, pedirle disculpas al Dr. Pelirrosa es como aceptar una culpa que no le corresponde y con ello engrandecer a ese idiota.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás! — Se levanta de su lugar y exclama molesta, se niega a ser humillada de esa manera.

—Qué lástima— Mayuri suelta el comentario encogiéndose de hombros, sacando de un cajón aquel pase de salida para romperlo en cachitos frente a ella y los restos entregárselos como una especie de "premio a la indisciplina".

La muchacha se queda pasmada, pero de un momento a otro se llena de furia y aprieta las manos con fuerza, los ojo se le llenan de lágrimas y la única manera que encuentra para desahogarse es arrojando lo primero que tiene a su alcance: un vaso con agua, pero este sólo llega a mojar a Zsayel y el vaso se rompe en pedazos al caer al suelo.

Más que estar molesto, el pelirrosa suelta una risilla que enfada aún más a la chica, sin embargo antes de que intente hacer otro movimiento es el Dr. Mayuri quien la detiene tomándola del brazos y doblándolo lentamente, incluso le clava las uñas con fuerza hasta hacerla sangrar, Rukia grita en señal de dolor.

Desde afuera Ichigo ha escuchado el vaso caer y los gritos de la morena, quiere entrar a su auxilio pero Nemu se lo impide.

Mientras en el interior finalmente Mayuri deshace el agarre y la empuja al suelo, para ese entonces ya no puede contener las lágrimas, se siente tan vulnerable, tan cansada y asqueada de todo.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!— Mayuri no tiene tiempo para lidiar con sus asuntos internos, tiene cosas más importantes en las cuales ocupar el tiempo, así que finiquita la charla tan rápido como puede.

La chica se incorpora con dificultad y cabizbaja se retira lo más rápido que puede, una vez estando a solas Zsayel no puede evitar hacer sus comentarios.

— ¿Viste eso Mayuri-san? Qué carácter tiene esa mujer, por eso me encanta. El día en que ya no la necesites y quieras deshacerte de ella, yo con gusto la acepto—

— ¡Cierra la boca! Si es por tu culpa que ha empezado esto, hablaremos después— Conoce a su personal, es consciente de las mañas del pelirrosa pero más tarde hará las advertencias pertinentes porque de sólo salir una información de ese tipo a la luz pública significa decirle adiós a su puesto en el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Cuando las puertas se abren, el militar ve a la joven salir sollozando y tocándose el brazo, y justo ahí nota algunas marcas y sangre ya seca, horrorizado la detiene por unos segundos, necesita saber que ha pasado pero ella no está condiciones de tratar con nadie.

— ¡No me toques! — Exclama la muchacha lanzando un manotazo al aire que va a dar al rostro del ojimiel para después salir corriendo.

El militar se queda estático, sintiendo el dolor tras el impacto mientras la ve huir. Poco después prieta los puños, furioso, pero no con ella ni por el golpe, si no con el principal causante de la situación. Sin dudar y con Nemu exigiéndole que se retire, corre a encarar al Dr. Kurotsuchi.

— ¡¿Qué le ha hecho?! — Grita enojado una vez lo ve, desde que está ahí nunca le ha parecido ético el trato que da a los pacientes, el hecho de haberles traído de vuelta a la vida no le da derecho a tratarlos de esa manera.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para tus reclamos y todas esas estupideces Kurosaki, mejor ve y encárgate de ella que para eso estás aquí! — Contesta molesto el científico por todo el drama que ha surgido.

Enfadado está a punto de refutar pero se da cuenta que en estos momentos la chica es prioridad, ya más adelante hará lo que considere pertinente.

* * *

Rukia se ha enclaustrado en su habitación, ha descargado todas sus emociones a base de gritos, de arrojar cosas, de maldecir y de llanto, incluso en un momento dado a escuchar la voz del militar pedirle que abra la puerta pero le ha contestado con hoscas palabras, no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie. Se ha desahogado hasta cansarse, hasta sentir que no le queda ni una lágrima más por derramar, hasta sentir como el cuerpo no le responde y como los ojos se le cierran debido al desgaste físico y emocional. Al final se ha quedado recostada en la cama, mirando al techo, sintiéndose sola sin saber que será de su vida.

Al otro lado de la puerta y desde hace rato, Kurosaki ha dejado de escuchar sus sollozos y todo se ha sumido en un profundo silencio, al parecer se ha quedado dormida, lo mejor por ahora es dejarla descansar, así que postrado en la puerta decide prender una bocina de bolsillo para mantenerse despierto hasta que termine su guardia a las 3 de la madrugada.

La muchacha sigue en la misma posición, poco a poco el sueño se apodera de ella pero lo que parecen susurros la mantienen alerta, agudiza el oído y después de un rato se da cuenta que se trata de una canción que muy bajito se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

No es una canción que le resulte conocida pero le agrada y con esa melodía envolviendo el silencio finalmente se queda dormida.

* * *

Desde temprano el Dr. Kurotsuchi ha citado a sus colaboradores a una reunión de emergencia, el motivo es simple: avanzar a la siguiente etapa del proyecto Miracle.

—La etapa que sigue es mediática, el objetivo es hacer llegar los resultados de este proyecto a nuestra sociedad y a las autoridades por medio de un programa especial a transmitirse en diversos medios de comunicación. Lo sujetos experimentales tendrán la oportunidad de visitar el Distrito 1 durante esta fase— Explica Nemu con mucha seriedad, apoyándose de unas diapositivas.

— ¿Y ya tiene una fecha pactada para iniciar con esta etapa? — Inquiere Isane con seriedad, quiere estar preparada lo mejor posible para esta parte, ya que es de las más complicadas dada la exposición que los chicos tendrán.

—El Comandante General ya ha aprobado la continuidad del proyecto. Y requiero de su disponibilidad para el jueves a las 6:00 am— Comunica al instante, todos los colegas se miran entre sí, algunos aprobando la idea y otros en duda.

—Mayuri-san comprendo la importancia del proyecto pero debió anticiparnos ésta decisión para dejar en buen término nuestros compromisos con las áreas a las que asistimos— Intercede una mujer que estará apoyando en logística, también tiene compromisos propios a su profesión y no pueden ser cancelados sólo porque así lo ordena.

—Al firmar el contrato para éste proyecto acordó estar disponible cuando yo lo requiriera— Mayuri es firme, no quiere y ni le interesa escuchar lo que tengan qué hacer, hay documentos firmados que lo respaldan y no quiere que esa desobediencia de su parte resulte contra producente.

—Aún así Dr. Kurotsuchi creo que debió tener algo de prudencia, algunos compañeros tienen asuntos pendientes a tratar— Urahara también hace su parte para hacer entrar en razón (si es posible) a su colega.

El humor del científico empeora cuando escucha los argumentos del rubio cenizo, no es alguien a quien tenga en alta estima, y el hecho de que le pida reflexionar sobre sus decisiones lo pone furioso.

— ¡No está a discusión, es una orden! — Estalla en un grito y después de mirarlos con cierto recelo se retira de la sala de juntas con Nemu tras él.

* * *

Durante todo el día, en horas de comida y algunas extras son los únicos momentos que tiene para sí mismo, aunque a veces estos se ven empañados por la presencia de sus compañeros militares, y no porque sean mala compañía si no que por lo menos un momento al día quiere estar sólo. En ésta ocasión no ha parecido estar presente en la conversación que sus compañeros mantienen.

— ¿Tu qué harías en mi lugar Kurosaki? — El oficial Mitsuya dirige la cuestión al compañero que tiene en frente, a lo mejor tiene una mejor opción para resolver el asunto de buena manera.

Sin embargo el ojimiel parece no escucharlo, se le nota pensativo e inmerso en sus propios asuntos y tiene la mirada puesta hacia el frente, el oficial Mitsuya echa una mirada a sus espaldas sólo para darse cuenta que la persona a quien con tanto ahínco contempla su compañero es la paciente 05M: Kuchiki Rukia.

—Últimamente observas mucho a esa mujer— Mitsuya hace el comentario captando al instante la atención del ojimiel, quien sale de su estupor al ser sorprendido.

—La vigilo, es mi trabajo— Dice sin más, mostrándose serio y poniendo toda su atención en la conversación.

—Si tanto te gusta deberías decírselo, demasiadas desgracias ha pasado la pobre, a lo mejor una declaración la hace cambiar un poco y deja de ser tan problemática— El oficial Watanabe acota, con eso de que la señorita Kuchiki tiene por semana uno o dos reportes de mal comportamiento al igual una declaración de amor podría llevarla por el buen camino.

—O puede ser al revés, si le declara su amor puede que eso sea una desgracia para ella y se vuelva peor— Añade el oficial Tanaka con gracia, mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

—No me gusta— Kurosaki deja en claro con cierta molestia antes de que continúen haciendo suposiciones innecesarias, aunque su molestia es por las críticas que recibe su protegida, ella no tiene la culpa de estar en donde está, no lo pidió.

—No te enfades, sólo estamos bromeando… A todo esto, ¿eres casado Kurosaki? Tanaka nota el disgusto disimulado del ojimiel, no le gusta tener problemas por bromas tontas, no es para que se lo tome tan a pecho.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — Lo mira y arquea una ceja, extrañado por el cuestionamiento tan fuera de lo común.

—Curiosidad. De hecho una estudiante me pidió que te preguntara, es bonita, podría interesarte— Tanaka revela las reales intenciones, guiñando un ojo en complicidad.

— ¿Aparte de militar también eres casamentero? —Ichigo no está interesado y evita responder soltando una pregunta más.

—Trato de hacerte un favor— Tanaka se encoje de hombros, todavía que intenta ayudarlo con su vida emocional.

Ichigo no hace más que volver a su anterior estado, vuelve a fijar la mirada en la pelinegra, quien sigue comiendo en su lugar, se le ve cansada y afligida. ¿Qué se supone que debe de hacer? Pero los próximos acontecimientos no le dan tregua a siquiera formularse una respuesta.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abre con un gran estruendo, provocando que la morena despierte sobresaltada sobre su cama, la luz aún sigue apagada y la única fuente de iluminación son las bombillas del pasillo principal, ve una sombra varada en la puerta pero no entiende que sucede.

—Vístete y empaca lo esencial— Recibe la orden del hombre que está en la entrada, no reconoce su voz ni recuerda haberla escuchado antes.

Rukia quiere saber qué sucede y porqué está ese sujeto ahí pero apenas abre la boca y de nuevo la mandan a callar.

— ¡Apresúrate! — Grita de nuevo el militar, apuntándole con el arma que carga.

Está asustada, siente los ojos húmedos y sus extremidades se mueven con temor hasta bajar de la cama, lo más rápido que puede logra entrar en unos mallones oscuros, una camisa de manga larga y un par de tenis. Como puede mete en una mochila algunos objetos de valor sentimental y algunas prendas, no alcanza a rellenar más su improvisado equipaje ya que el militar la obliga a salir de la habitación a punta de amenazas.

Camina por el vacío pasillo con el militar escoltándola, un profundo miedo se instala en su ser, siente los ojos llorosos y lleva la mochila a su pecho, abrazándola, como modo de consuelo para lo que sea que vaya a pasar.

Al salir del edificio se da cuenta que aún está oscuro, no tiene idea de qué hora sea, pero no debe pasar de las 6 de la mañana, los postes de alumbrado apenas iluminan los caminos y patios que conforman el instituto, no hay estudiantes con sus batas blancas, si no varios vehículos estacionados en la entrada principal del edificio A y muchos militares.

Su miedo se agranda, no logra ver a Nanao o a alguno de los demás, comienza a pensar que se trata de un castigo por parte del Dr. Kurotsuchi después de todos los "malos comportamientos" que ha tenido desde su llegada, aunado a eso el no ofrecerle disculpas al Dr. Aporro, de ser así le parece inhumano de su parte.

Llegan a donde está una fila de vehículos y el escolta la lleva hasta una de dichas camionetas.

—Sube— El militar abre la puerta y ordena alzando la voz, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

Contiene la respiración y hay indecisión en su mirada, el militar no está para perder el tiempo así que usando su fuerza la lleva al interior para después cerrar la puerta.

Respira agitadamente, observa a todos lados, está sola en el interior del vehículo y en las polarizadas ventanas apenas logra percibir lo que sucede afuera. Trata de calmarse, de tener fe, pero su corazón da un vuelco más al ver como sube un militar a la camioneta, ocupando el asiento del conductor y segundos después su atención se gira torno a la puerta por donde entró, ya que ve ingresar a otro militar, se pega todo lo que puede al extremo del asiento y baja la cabeza, pasa saliva con dificultad y después de unos segundos que le parecen eternos, el vehículo inicia la marcha, sin saber porqué y a donde la llevan.

* * *

Abre los ojos lentamente, no supo en qué momento del trayecto se quedó dormida, pero debió permanecer así por algunas horas ya que es de día, observa con discreción tras el polarizado cristal, pero lo que ve en el exterior no es gran cosa, sólo una larga y desolada carretera. Suelta un suspiro y con la mirada gacha ve de reojo a su costado, sólo alcanza a notar las negras botas de casquillo y una parte del bombacho pantalón verde oliva de su custodio.

— ¿A dónde me llevan? — Rukia logra articular, no sabe de dónde ha sacado el valor para abrir la boca, y mucho menos sabe cómo es que tuvo agallas para levantar la mirada y dirigirla a su acompañante.

Esa femenina voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y siente una pertinaz mirada, pero Ichigo sólo se limita a sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos, y en sus adentros le pide perdón por no ser capaz de responderle, y dirige la mirada de nuevo al frente.

La morena se calma un poco al verlo, sin embargo nota esos ojos fríos que no parecen tener compasión, nota su indiferencia, no va darle respuestas, y vuelve a su postura anterior.

Pasan unas cuantas horas más, tiene la cabeza acomodada en el cristal, sin ponerle mucha atención al panorama, hasta que logra ver a unos metros más adelante un enorme túnel y un letrero anuncia "Distrito I". En cuestión de minutos cruzan por dicho túnel, y los ojos de Rukia se maravillan al salir y encontrarse con las primeras edificaciones, todas ellos enormes y vanguardistas, a la misma carretera se suman lujosos vehículos particulares, incluso las personas que habitan dicho lugar se notan altivas y elegantes, este escenario se repite kilometro tras kilometro, pero conformen se adentran a la ciudad los edificios se vuelven más altos, llenos de espectaculares anuncios luminosos, las calles se amplían y transitan más personas y automóviles más avanzados, sus ojos nunca habían visto algo así en toda su vida.

A su paso por la larga avenida el convoy tampoco pasa desapercibido, los habitante del Primer Distrito ven con cierta curiosidad como las camionetas tan distintivas del Gobierno se abren paso, los vidrios polarizados no permiten ver lo que hay en su interior, pero ha de ser alguien de suma importancia ya que es una larga comitiva de siete camionetas una tras otra.

Después de casi una hora de trayecto por la gran ciudad, los vehículos doblan en una esquina y se detienen frente a un alto edificio, obligando a la morena a bajar del vehículo para después ser escoltada por dos militares hacia el interior. Se aferra a su mochila, mira con ciertas reservas mientras el corazón late a prisa, y aunque el lugar parece sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, le resulta aterrador no saber para qué está ahí. Al entrar al elevador sólo la acompaña un militar que le resulta desconocido, el tiempo se le hace eterno hasta que llegan a uno de los últimos pisos, se abren las puertas metálicas y la escolta a una habitación. No hay llave ni tarjeta para abrir, una pantalla pide un código que sólo ese militar conoce y la puerta se desbloquea.

—El Dr. Kurotsuchi ha dado estrictas órdenes de prepararse, la cita es a las 8:30 pm en el lobby— Notifica el soldado con total seriedad, para después cerrar la puerta, dejando a la chica confinada.

¿Prepararse? ¿Para qué? Se pregunta a sí misma, hay tantas dudas que necesita tener resueltas, le ordenan hacer cosas pero no sabe porqué o para qué, siente que está en un juego donde sólo el Dr. Kurotsuchi conoce las reglas.

Camina por la habitación, explorándola con ciertas reservas, encontrando en la cama una caja blanca, una canasta con fruta y una nota.

 _"Bienvenido a Ana Crowne Plaza. Disfrute su estadía"_

El nombre tampoco le dice mucho pero tiene la certeza de estar en un hotel, de la canasta toma una manzana dándole un gran mordisco y pasa su atención a esa misteriosa caja, la destapa con cuidado y la sorpresa es mayor: Hay un ostentoso vestido de gala, un par de zapatillas, una cajita con dos zarcillos y un lápiz labial. ¿De qué se trata todo eso? ¿Para qué la han llevado ahí y porque le han entregado semejantes lujos? No tiene sentido.

* * *

No es el único al que le han pedido vestir para la ocasión, sus otros cuatro compañeros también habían recibido la misma orden, de tal forma que ha dejado de lado su acostumbrado uniforme por el azul marino de gala, el cual sólo se usa para eventos importantes.

—Pensé que ésta misión sería más interesante, sólo hemos venido de niñeras— Comenta el oficial Fujiwara al resto, sintiéndose timado, había esperado una misión peligrosa cuando su único deber es salvaguardar la integridad de un mocoso.

—No es tan malo— Agrega Watanabe, quien al contrario se nota de mejor humor y hasta cierto punto contento con la situación.

—Eso lo dices porque te tocó escoltar a una mujer— Fujiwara hace el comentario jocoso del día, al menos ve una ventaja que bien podría aprovechar.

—Al menos no les ha pasado lo del Teniente Tanaka, el bastardo de Jaegerjaquez le dio un puñetazo— El oficial Mitsuya acota, lo cual causa asombro y ciertas risas entre los compañeros.

—Debemos irnos— Acota Watanabe, llamando la atención de los demás, ya que dentro de poco deben reportarse para lo que sea que el Dr. Kurotsuchi tiene planeado para esa noche.

* * *

Aguarda sentada en la cama, no deja de mirar sus manos, una parte de ella está nerviosa por lo que sea que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero por otro lado está ansiosa por saber que hay más allá de toda esa situación. De un momento a otro escucha que la puerta se abre, su corazón comienza a latir con mayor fuerza y siente que se le va el aliento cuando ve ante ella a ese hombre de ojos fríos engalanado en su mejor uniforme.

Kurosaki se mantiene serio a pesar de la sorpresa que se lleva, tiene una agradable vista, así como está, tan refinada y digna de admirarse en ese elegante vestido blanco, de haberla conocido en otras circunstancias la habría invitado a salir. Con un gesto le pide se incorpore, ya es hora.

Salen de la habitación a paso firme, va tras ella cuidando sus espaldas y previniendo cualquier movimiento, sin embargo le cuesta concentrarse teniendo a la vista su cuello y espalda descubiertos. Mientras Rukia trata de mantener la calma al entrar al elevador, a estas alturas no sabe que esperar.

Llegan al lobby y se puede ver mucha gente elegante, sin embargo es Nemu quien da indicaciones al Teniente Kurosaki, y este a su vez la guía por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de reuniones, apenas cruza el umbral y ve rostros conocidos que le devuelven un poco de serenidad, pero le causa curiosidad ver a Grimmjow con un fuerte golpe en uno de los pómulos.

—La visita al Distrito I tiene como objetivo dar a conocer mi proyecto. Ésta noche habrá una gala donde tendrán la oportunidad de conocer al Comandante General y gente importante del Gobierno— Anuncia Mayuri con regocijo, pero esa sonrisa se ve macabra viniendo de él.

Las palabras del científico le dan la tranquilidad que tanto necesita pero precisamente porque se trata de él no se confía, ¿Qué tan bueno o malo puede llegar a ser?

Después del comunicado son llevados al gran salón donde se lleva a cabo el evento, el lugar está lleno de gente, algunos ya ocupando su lugar en algunas de las mesas y otros conversando animadamente, su entrada no causa ningún furor, pero el Dr. Kurotsuchi quien ya es alguien reconocido es recibido por varias personas que no paran en alabarle.

Son llevados a ocupar una mesa de honor, al costado de la mesa principal, y por supuesto son los únicos que no están familiarizados con el ambiente, incluso los militares que les custodian parecen conocer personas de relevancia.

—Por un momento creí que nos subastarían como un tipo de especie rara— Comenta Asano, rompiendo el silencio de la mesa y echando una fuerte carcajada.

—No me sorprendería viniendo del Dr. Kurotsuchi— Añade Ganju cruzándose de brazos, después de todo ese científico no le da confianza.

—Es alguien respetado, dudo que falte a su ética profesional— Nanao suelta el otro comentario, puede ser un sujeto complicado y de prácticas bastante extrañas pero de ahí a que se desvíe a lo que implica su profesión es algo muy distinto.

— ¿Ética? Ese sujeto no tiene escrúpulos, no somos más que sus conejillos de indias— Escupe Grimmjow con tono hosco, nunca ha creído en los fingidos actos de bondad del científico, es falso y abusivo, cuando obtenga lo que quiere no tardará en deshacerse de todos.

—Nos está brindando una oportunidad de rehacer nuestras vidas, debemos estar agradecidos— Sale en su defensa la chica de gafas, le parece bastante grosero que se hable mal del hombre que les está dando los recursos para ser mejores personas en esa nueva etapa.

— No puedo creerlo ¿Porqué siempre lo defiendes? ¿Acaso te acuestas con él?— Dice Grimmjow, dirigiéndole una mirada de repulsión a la chica, como es posible que alguien tan lista como ella haga esa clase de opiniones, es ilógico.

La de gafas lo mira furiosa, no puede creer que haya insinuado algo así, siempre ha sido alguien racional pero con personas como Grimmjow no puede lidiar.

Rukia se mantiene callada, en parte está de acuerdo con la opinión de Grimmjow, el científico es un hombre ruin, lo ha vivido en carne propia pero por otra parte entiende la aparente alta estima de Ise para con él, después de todo la ha apoyado y respaldado, es sabido por todos que es la favorita.

— ¿Quieres que le hable al oficial Watanabe para que te ponga en tu lugar, justo como lo hizo Tanaka-san en la mañana? — Nanao se sabe en desventaja con los puños pero tiene la lengua venenosa cuando se lo propone y no duda en recordarle el incidente de la madrugada, cuando trató de intimidar a uno de los escoltas y fue neutralizado de un solo golpe.

—Oh les hablas por su apellido ¿Qué les has prometido para la noche? No sabía que a Mayuri le gustase compartir a su zorra— Claro que le había calado su comentario, pero él tiene uno mejor y está seguro que sacará lo peor de Nanao.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para colmar la paciencia de Ise, quien tomó el primer vaso de vidrio que encontró en la mesa y al tratar de arrojárselo, la mano de uno de los escoltas la detuvo.

—Los dos afuera— Dijo el oficial Watanabe, encargado de la vigilancia de Nanao, siendo seguido del oficial Tanaka, quien con una dura mirada exigió a Grimmjow retirarse también.

Rukia y sus otros dos compañeros miraron al par salir del gran salón, seguramente para calmar la discusión, pero las peleas entre esos dos ya eran el pan de cada día, simplemente no pueden llevarse bien.

Unos minutos después se les vio volver a la mesa, ninguno dijo nada, sólo tomaron asiento de nuevo, seguramente hubo alguna amenaza fuerte de por medio.

El banquete empezaba a servirse cuando se pide a todos los presentes levantarse de su asiento para recibir al Comandante General, Yamamoto Genryuusai, a su entrada le llovieron sonoros aplausos, tal como lo amerita un dirigente de su nivel, cruza por todo el salón saludando a conocidos, sintiéndose honrado por tan cálida recepción y no tarda en subirse al estrado para dar un corto discurso de bienvenida que termina en más aplausos.

Después inicia el banquete mientras la música ambiental suena, la morena ya había asistido en su anterior vida a varios eventos de ese estilo, pero pareciera como si hubiese olvidado lo fastuosos que son, la comida está emplatada de una manera preciosa, y el sabor es exquisito, es todo un manjar comparado con la comida que sirven en el comedor comunitario del Instituto.

La velada va bastante bien, al menos, Grimmjow y Nanao ya no se han dirigido la palabra y están en el momento del postre cuando el Comandante General pide su atención y nombra al Dr. Kurotsuchi para hacer su intervención.

Al menos para Rukia, es extraño ver al científico vistiendo traje, aunque sigue teniendo ese aspecto aterrador pero eso no le importa a los presentes, ya que lo llenan de aplausos.

—Estoy contento y agradecido de estar aquí, y esta ocasión quiero anunciar uno de mis mayores logros como científico. Desde años mi equipo y yo hemos estado trabajando en un proyecto cuyo propósito es devolver la vida a personas ya fallecidas— Mayuri habla lleno de orgullo, sonriendo triunfante antes las exclamaciones de asombro de los presentes que no paran de murmurar y no es para menos, es la primera vez que se logra algo de ese tipo, y muchos podrían pensar que es un charlatán pero la reputación del Dr. Kurotsuchi es excelente, es alguien reconocido a nivel mundial por sus aportes a la ciencia, puede comprobar sus teorías, tiene todo el respaldo, por eso nadie duda de él ni de sus capacidades. El salón vuelve a inundarse de aplausos, este logro significa un extraordinario avance y que mejor que sea un japonés el del mérito.

—Estas cinco personas al momento de su muerte fueron crionizadas (1) y en años posteriores entregados al Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, en donde después de largos años y pruebas, se logró con éxito tenerlas de vuelta con su salud restaurada. Por favor bríndenles un aplauso y háganlos sentir como en casa— Mayuri señala con cuidado la mesa donde sus 'experimentos' se encuentran sentados.

Los presentes posan sus ojos en ellos y se pueden escuchar murmullos al instante, por primera vez en la noche toda la atención está puesta en ellos y Mayuri no puede evitar hacer su gran anuncio sin pizca de humildad.

—Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin el respaldo del Comandante General. En un par de días y por cadena nacional se estará transmitiendo un programa especial dedicado a este proyecto, muchas gracias— Con eso finaliza el científico su anuncio, apenas baja del estrado y algunos se acercan a felicitarlo y otros a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo, tiene toda la atención, tal y como le gusta, mientras la música de nuevo empieza a escucharse.

Mientras en la mesa de invitados de honor, Grimmjow sigue bebiendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, no le importa nada sólo quiere embriagarse, Asano y Ganju han atinado a levantarse y están en alguna parte del salón platicando, Nanao siendo la primera en ser revivida y por lo tanto la favorita del científico ha sido llamada por él para ser presentada con los titulares del Ministerio de Finanzas y la morena se ha quedado sola, bebiendo a traguitos de su copa.

Al otro lado del salón Kurosaki bebe y observa a algunas parejas bailar al ritmo de la música mientras otros prefieren platicar, da otro trago y sin querer sus ojos se posan en la pelinegra.

—Se te ve muy concentrado—

Ichigo escucha esa familiar voz y la reconoce al instante, levanta la mirada para toparse con el Dr. Urahara, amigo de la familia.

—Pensé que no habías venido, no te vi en todo el día— Comenta tranquilo.

—Anduve por ahí, ya sabes. ¿Cómo está tu padre?— Se excusa lo mejor que puede, y no puede evitar preguntar por su familia, Isshin Kurosaki es uno de sus más grandes amigos y le interesa saber que es de él.

—Muy bien—Ichigo sonríe, todo está bastante bien en casa.

—Me da gusto. Por cierto, el oficial Mitsuya y Tanaka me han dicho que últimamente observas mucho a Kuchiki-san— Urahara hace el comentario con un toque de burla, le provoca mucha gracia incomodarlo con ese tipo de cosas.

—Esos bastardos… — Murmura por debajo con cierto repudio, para después negar toda acusación —Claro que no—

—Está bien, después de todo es una muchacha linda ¿Por qué no la invitas a bailar?— A Urahara le parece un bonito detalle, no tiene nada de malo, después de todo es una fiesta.

—No quiero, no bailo, y está prohibido que hablemos con los pacientes— Aparte de las prohibiciones impuestas, no tiene ningún motivo en especial para hacerlo.

—Pero si no vas a hablar con ella, sólo vas a bailar. Además míralo, a Mayuri-san le preocupa más quedar bien con el titular del Registro de Propiedad Intelectual…— Insiste, es muy ágil y sabe que tiene razón, una cosa es hablar y otra es sólo hacerle compañía, nada diferente a lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Y de paso señala al científico, quien ignora todo a su alrededor mientras charla con ese poderoso hombre.

El ojimiel se niega rotundamente, sin embargo Urahara sigue insistiendo y propone un trato.

—Hagamos esto, aventaré un moneda al aire, si sale cruz me harás caso y sacarás a bailar a Kuchiki, y si sale cara…—

—Si sale cara me harás caso a mí, y harás quedar en ridículo a Mayuri-san— Acota el ojimiel, después de todo el castigo tiene que ser equivalente y no hay nada mejor que eso.

Urahara se muerde un labio, sabe que se está jugando algo muy importante pero accede, así que toma la moneda, la arroja al aire y al caer ambos se fijan en el resultado.

—La suerte lo ha decidido— El rubio cenizo le da una leve palmada en el hombro, se ve satisfecho y sonríe ampliamente.

Ichigo sabe que no tiene escapatoria, fue un trato y nunca ha faltado a su palabra, así que da el último sorbo a su copa, después cruza la pista con cuidado hasta que llega a la mesa de honor y sin mediar palabras le ofrece su mano a la chica, quien abre sus ojos de par en par, llena de sorpresa, seguramente porque jamás hubiese esperado un gesto de bondad de alguien como él, un desalmado militar.

 _Brillas como si me buscaras_

Rukia mira para todos lados, pasa saliva con dificultad y después de unos segundos acepta, mostrándose un poco apenada, después de todo se le hace mal educado rechazarle.

 _Hola, te he estado esperando_

La lenta melodía resuena con claridad mientras caminan a la pista, ubicándose en el centro de la misma junto a otras parejas, toma su cintura con delicadeza y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos con suavidad mientras se mueven al tranquilo compás de la canción. Por tan curioso que parezca, la morena no puede evitar sentirse un poco intimidada, se ha sonrojado bastante pero en vez de huir, se siente tranquila y protegida en sus brazos, ¿Qué se supone que significa esa sensación?

 _¿Me llevarás a la galaxia?_

 _Ayúdame_

 _Emergencia sin fin_

 _Aquí resplandece el universo en la oscuridad_

 _¿Me recibirás aún sí soy una extraña?_

Hay algo extraño en la atmosfera, es como si las personas a su alrededor desaparecieran por completo y sólo estuviesen ambos, sin preocupaciones, en paz, siendo arrullados por esa melodía y no puede evitar afianzarse más a él sin dejar de moverse por la pista.

 _Mi corazón está nervioso, el oxigeno se está acabando, la atracción hacia ti es imparable_

El militar siente ese cálido cuerpo aferrarse al suyo, mira de reojo a su compañera sólo para encontrar su cabeza pegada a su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, por un instante pareciese una niña pequeña abrazada a su padre, a lo mejor recordando momentos de su vida anterior. Y a pesar de tener una sensación extraña, accede a permanecer así hasta que la canción termina y Rukia vuelve a la realidad, los sonoros aplausos a los músicos por tan bonito tema inundan el gran salón y sin más Ichigo la vuelve a dejar en su mesa, agradeciendo con un simple gesto el haberle concedido dicha pieza, y ahora la que no puede apartar la mirada es ella mientras lo ve regresar a su sitio.

 _De repente recordé que en esta oscuridad sin fin encontré un rayo de luz_

 **… … * … …**

* * *

 **Notas:**

(1) Crionización o criónica es una práctica que consiste conservar el cuerpo de seres vivos a muy bajas temperaturas a lo largo del tiempo hasta que su reanimación sea posible en un futuro.

* * *

Esto fue el 2do capítulo :) ojalá haya sido de su agrado y al parecer (y si nada pasa) estaré actualizando cada lunes o en su defecto el martes en la mañana.

Saludos! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo! x.o.x.o


	3. Del paraíso al infierno

Hola de nuevo!

Disculpen la demora, ha sido una semana difícil en cuanto a tiempo y no había dispuesto del mismo para actualizar el fanfic.

De nuevo aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a esas personas que se ha tomado un poco de su tiempo para leerme y dejar su review, sus comentarios son un gran aliento y los valoro mucho.

Hago menciones a **_FlynnChan, SuAries, Kyria21, jessiepersona92, Kei, Aqua, TRYNDAMER95, Vinsmoke Ursidae, kleinegirl87, un Invitado_ ** y graciar por el apoyo en sus reviews, al rato que esté más desahogada de actividades les contesto sus reviews.

Y bueno, les dejo el 3er capítulo, me ha quedado más largo de lo esperado pero ojalá sea de su agrado :)

 **Notas:** Es un Universo Alterno, la historia se desarrolla en un futuro distópico donde interactúan la alta tecnología y la sociedad en decadencia.

* * *

 **… … * … …**

 **"Deseos de Libertad"**

 _Experimento Gubernamental — Telerrealidad — Fugitiva_

 **… … * … …**

 **Capítulo III**

 **"Del paraíso al infierno"**

 **… … * … …**

Pasada la media noche Mayuri ha ordenado que sus invitados de honor regresen a sus habitaciones aun cuando el festejo no ha terminado. Después de dejar a la joven en su habitación, Kurosaki regresa al salón de eventos sólo por un trago y se va directo al área recreativa, se sienta en uno de los camastros mirando sin mucho interés la alberca.

— ¿Puedo? — Pregunta Urahara, pidiendo permiso para hacerle compañía al muchacho, con un simple gesto Ichigo accede.

—Esta es la primera vez que trabajas con Mayuri-san ¿Qué te ha parecido?— El rubio cenizo inicia la charla, no hay nada mejor que charlar con los amigos, sobre todo cuando se lleva una vida muy ajetreada, como la suya.

—Es…— Ichigo no encuentra palabras para describirlo, hasta ahora le parece terrible su modo de trabajar, es increíble que esté a cargo de vida humanas con un carácter así y con tan poca sensibilidad.

—Es un hombre brillante pero trastornado, hay tanta seguridad, reglas y castigos para estos chicos, los trata como si fueran delincuentes— Acota, las medidas de Mayuri le resultan extremas, son gente normal que merece ser tratada dignamente.

—Bueno uno de ellos actúa como tal, hasta golpeó al oficial Tanaka…— En eso no está tan de acuerdo, por lo que comentó uno de sus compañeros hay de uno que es violento y eso no es de personas 'normales'.

—Bueno, pero es el único que tiene problemas de comportamiento. El resto son personas de bien ¿o me vas a negar que la señorita Kuchiki sea buena persona? — Y como en todo hay excepciones, Grimmjow por sus antecedentes tiene un comportamiento difícil, sin embargo para los demás la historia es diferente y no puede evitar mencionar a la morena en el asunto a sabiendas de la atención que Kurosaki había puesto en ella durante el banquete.

—Y yo que voy a saber, no la conozco— Lo mira con el ceño fruncido, ya sabe por dónde va esa insinuación, pero no va a permitir ser su burla sólo por haberla invitado a bailar, algo que por cierto, fue su idea.

—Sólo bromeo. Hablando de Kuchiki, noté una marca en su brazo derecho ¿Sabes algo al respecto?— Kisuke ríe con ganas, vaya que es divertido poner en aprietos al muchacho, sin embargo poniéndose serio hace la cuestión, no tiene mucho tiempo para estar al tanto de los pacientes y le causa preocupación toparse con esa clase de detalles.

—Hace unos días tuvieron una discusión y le dejó esa marca— Comenta serio, dándole otro sorbo a su copa, Kisuke no le dice nada pero siente su mirada acusadora, intuye lo que está por decirle y se adelanta.

—Intenté defenderla, de hacer algo por ella pero me sentí acorralado—

—Lo sé, lo sé… Desafortunadamente Mayuri-san es intocable, está respaldado por el mismo Comandante General y el acusarle es como ponerse la soga al cuello— El rubio cenizo no lo culpa, es difícil hacer lo correcto cuando sobre ti hay una persona con mucho mayor influencia, entiende su postura.

—Debe haber una forma de por lo menos frenar ese tipo de acciones— Acota el militar, por lo menos debería de haber una manera de evitar ese tipo de abusos.

—La hay, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre, hay antecedentes pero no es tan sencillo, se requiere de reunir no sólo valor, si no también evidencias y sobre todo tener testimonios, lo cual es lo más complicado por el peligro que eso conlleva. Mayuri-san es vengativo. Pero créeme, estoy trabajando en eso— Kisuke ha tratado por años con Kurotsuchi y ha sabe de la situación que gira en torno a él, y está tratando muy por debajo de su jurisdicción en hacerle ver a esa gente importante que tanto lo respalda que no es la persona correcta para dirigir un proyecto que involucre vidas humanas.

De cierta forma a Ichigo le calma un poco saber que se está haciendo algo al respecto, sólo espera que no sea demasiado tarde cuando finalmente se decidan a tomar acciones.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿sigues saliendo con la enfermera? — Pregunta sin más, desviando el tema.

Kurosaki sabe perfectamente de quien le habla y después de unos segundos niega con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

—Vaya que lo tienes difícil ¿he? — Resopla, dándole fingida pena la situación del militar.

—Mira quién habla…— Le mira con desdén, es la persona menos indicada para decírselo, ya que hasta donde sabe, no le conoce una pareja a Urahara.

—Pero yo al menos tengo una relación— Se atreve a comentar, una relación ya es un avance.

— ¿La tienes? — Se sorprende, ¿desde cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Quién se atrevería a estar con él?

—Sí, con la 'Ciencia'— Lo dice con seriedad, aunque al final no puede evitar sonreír y echar una carcajada.

Ichigo lo mira con ceja en alto pero sonríe, siempre es bueno estar con los amigos.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron a las 8 de la mañana, se apresura en bañarse y estar arreglada, no hubo mucho de donde escoger, su improvisado equipaje sólo le permite usar de nuevo los mallones negros, una blusón gris y los tenis de siempre; atina a hacerse un rodete a lo alto y pintarse los labios.

Para cuando escucha la puerta abrirse se detiene en seco mientras ve de nuevo al militar entrar con su característica seriedad, sin embargo va vestido de civil, no dice nada, con un gesto le pide salir de la habitación, a lo cual obedece sin más.

La guía de nuevo por el largo pasillo hasta el elevador, y una vez llegando a la primera planta, las puertas se abren en uno del restaurante del hotel, hay muchas personas, seguramente otros huéspedes. La acompaña hasta la mesa que está en el rincón, ahí puede reconocer a sus compañeros y toma asiento cerca de Nanao.

Nadie dice nada, lo único que se escucha es el sonido de los platos y cubiertos siendo acomodados por los camareros, unos cuantos minutos después el Dr. Kurotsuchi hace acto de presencia acompañado de Nemu, el Dr. Urahara y Unohana-san.

—Buenos días a todos. El desayuno está servido, por favor disfruten— Mayuri habla con mucha amabilidad, lo cual es extraño viniendo de él, pero tampoco es como para desaprovechar el banquete que tienen frente a sus ojos.

Cada quien se sirve de lo que más le apetece, la morena al menos opta por pan, mantequilla, mermelada, fruta y un vaso de jugo de naranja, el desayuno le sabe a gloria, no se compara con los poco agraciados alimentos que sirven en el comedor comunitario.

Todos parecen disfrutar del momento y es ahí cuando el Dr. Kurotsuchi pide de su atención al levantarse de su lugar.

—Dado a que hoy es un día tranquilo, Nemu ha organizado una visita guiada por el Distrito I terminado el desayuno— Anuncia sin mucho preámbulo, las reacciones de los presentes no se hacen esperar, la morena se queda atónita, eso significa que podrá conocer el mundo real y se le hincha el pecho de felicidad y emoción pura.

El desayuno termina con mucha calma, sale del restaurante para ir a la planta baja, donde ya aguardan los vehículos para el trayecto. Ganju, Asano y Grimmjow acompañados de otros custodios ocupan la primer camioneta, en la otra, abordan la morena, Nanao, Nemu y dos militares más.

Pasan por varias avenidas hasta llegar al primer punto, desde el momento que pone un pié en el pavimento y el sol le cae en el rostro se siente realizada, no es lo mismo estando encerrada en el cuarto de hotel y tampoco en las murallas del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, siente que respira cierto grado de libertad y no puede evitar sonreír.

El resto de sus compañeros se reúnen en el punto y siendo guiados por Nemu y custodiados por los militares inician un recorrido tranquilo por las partes más emblemáticas de Neo Tokio, empezando por la explanada y dos grandes edificios en donde explican que se concentran los poderes que rigen al país. Pero no son edificios antiguos, se trata de grandes edificaciones que parecen estar echas de espejos, Rukia puede ver su reflejo y sonríe. La asistente de Kurotsuchi sigue explicando pero la morena no escucha, está ensimismada en los detalles de los edificios y en lo increíbles que son.

Después de ahí, cruzan por lo ancho de la explanada y pasan dos calles más, en el trayecto es posible ver la magnificencia de la ciudad, rodeada de rascacielos, miles de personas deambulan por las calles y cientos de automóviles circulan, la vista no es como la describen las novelas de ciencia ficción o las películas, no hay autos voladores ni robots por todos lados, pero es evidente la influencia de la tecnología es los edificios que tiene aspecto inquebrantable, hay cuatro pisos de carreteras y puentes para mejor tránsito vehicular, incluso hay puentes de cristal que conectan un edificio con otro, una red de trenes bala de alta velocidad, el cableado ya no existe, los vehículos son de último modelo pero no parecen usar combustible común, las marquesinas anuncian todo tipo de cosas y los grandes anuncios de publicidad en movimiento se repiten constantemente.

Llegan a un museo y en silencio son recibidos cordialmente, el recorrido trata sobre la historia de Japón, pasando por varias etapas y mostrando reliquias como los trajes samurái o la artillería que se ocupó en las diversas guerras en las que fue partícipe el país, brindándoles datos que al menos ya conocían, y sorprendiéndose al saber más información sobre lo acontecido en años en los que no estuvieron presentes como la crisis nuclear del 2011 y posteriormente el mayor accidente en la planta de Fukushima en el 2020, los desastres naturales que desafortunadamente arrasaron con varias zonas de país, su intervención en conflictos con Medio Oriente, en los avances tecnológicos que desarrollaron y cambiaron la forma de vida, en cómo había desaparecido la figura del Emperador, de cómo llegaron a formarse los Diez Distritos y como habían llegado a ser un país donde todo el poder recae en el Comandante Yamamoto, y sobre todo como a raíz de esto se perfilaron como la economía número uno en el mundo.

Después de la visita al museo, son llevados a calles más adentro de la ciudad, Rukia no sabe dónde poner su atención, ya que las fachadas de los edificios la impresionan, está deslumbrada, supera con creces sus expectativas y eso la hace desear querer conocer más, de llegar a todos los rincones y vivir en algún lujar lejos de Mayuri-san.

Pasando varias calles más, finalmente consiguen llegar a su destino final, hasta ahora es el más impresionante de todos, la morena puede jurar es una réplica de la torre de Tokio sólo que con mayor altura. No se detienen a ver ningún local de la primera planta, van directo al elevador de piso transparente y en el cual se obtiene una linda vista. Pasados unos cuantos minutos llegan a la cumbre, que no es más que un gran espacio que sirve de observatorio y desde el cual se puede contemplar toda la ciudad.

Se dispersan por el lugar, mientras Ganju y Asano se van a otro punto a observar, Nanao hace lo propio en otro punto, siendo custodiados a distancia por los oficiales, Grimmjow no le encuentra lo interesante así que se sienta en una banca cercana, y Nemu está ocupada haciendo una llamada telefónica.

Mientras los ojos de la morena se abren hasta su límite, hay una brillo especial en ellos, uno que muestra su emoción y a la par añoranza de su antigua vida, se acerca calmada hasta el barandal que la separa del cristal, mientras el ojimiel va tras ella sigiloso, cuidando sus espaldas. Las manos de la muchacha aprietan el metal mientras observa maravillada esa inmensa ciudad, una aparentemente más grande que el antiguo Tokio, con cientos y cientos de edificios que se alzan en el horizonte, si de día se ve increíble, de noche ha de ser todo un espectáculo con todas las luces de colores encendidas.

Ichigo sólo contempla la escena, no puede ver su rostro pero supone que para ella ha de ser algo especial, el salir a conocer el nuevo mundo después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en el Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo debe ser emocionante y está seguro abrirá su perspectiva.

Pasan alrededor de media hora en el observatorio contemplando la maravillosa vista mientras la asistente de Kurotsuchi toma fotografías como evidencia de estar llevando a cabo el recorrido, y después de realizar una última llamada, Nemu anuncia que es momento de volver al hotel.

* * *

Regresan alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde, minutos después el Dr. Kurotsuchi ha regresado de un pésimo humor y desquitado en primera instancia con Nemu y después con los pacientes, prohibiéndoles bajar al comedor. Kuchiki se ha quedado toda la noche recostada, el hambre le cala pero no tiene nada que comer, ya no queda fruta en la canasta de bienvenida para al menos mitigar el apetito, suspira y fija la mirada en el blanquecino techo, aún a pesar de eso fue un día bastante agradable, y a su cabeza llegan las imágenes de todo lo que pudo conocer.

Para su sorpresa escucha la puerta abrir y cerrarse en cuestión de segundos, se incorpora hasta quedar sentada y aguarda mirando al frente, segundos después ve a militar de ojos miel entrar con una bandeja de comida.

— ¿Para mí? — Inquiere al verlo dejar la bandeja en el colchón. El militar sólo asiente.

—Así que ya se le pasó el enojo al Dr. Kurotsuchi— Rukia sonríe, da a saber su teoría, ya de mejor humor.

—No sabe que he traído esto para usted— El pelinaranja contesta, y se maldice así mismo por hacerlo, se supone que no debe entablar ningún tipo de conversación con ella.

Rukia se sorprende y no puede evitar sonreír con cierta ternura.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado—

Ichigo no dice nada, sólo la mira por última vez antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse, sin embargo la suave voz de la morena lo detiene.

—Hace días te golpee cuando sólo tratabas de ayudarme, perdón— Profiere, rememorando su reacción aquella noche en que Mayuri la había humillado, se siente apenada aún por lo ocurrido.

—No tiene porqué disculparse, sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo— Se muestra inalterable y sin más se retira de su vista.

Rukia se queda muda, ese hombre es difícil de entender; le trata con amabilidad, la invita a bailar y le lleva comida de contrabando ¿Cómo puede hacer ese tipo de actos y luego actuar con tanta frialdad? Y al igual que la noche anterior, se queda ahí, contemplando su partida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente le han ordenado bajar al restaurante sólo para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros y desayunar tranquilamente, al término la han de nuevo escoltado a la habitación y ahí ha permanecido hasta entonces. La habitación no cuenta con televisión ni algún otro aparato electrónico, tampoco cuenta con una ventana, en pocas palabras está recluida en un sitio sin ningún tipo de contacto o información externa.

Ya ha dado varias vueltas a lo largo y ancho de la recámara y ha terminado recostada en la cama, esperando, pensando, fantaseando con una vida fuera de la jurisdicción de Mayuri-san. Desde que era niña había idealizado su vida, siempre había soñado con conocer distintos rincones del país y también del mundo, estudiar algo que le diera grandes satisfacciones y trabajar en lo que la hiciese feliz, en su mente de niña deseaba en algún momento después de tanto viajar, compartir lo que restaba de su vida con alguien que la apreciara, pero conforme pasaron los años esos sueños volaron lejos y tuvo que adaptarse a lo que su familia esperaba y a lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle, y aun cuando no era la vida que quería vivir, tenía sus puntos buenos. Sin embargo todo aquello se vio cortado de pronto, al caer enferma por el virus Omega y posteriormente con el deceso del cual no tiene recuerdo alguno. No le gusta imaginar escenarios tristes, como ese, no quiere pensar en lo mal que lo debió pasar su familia y sus amigos, no sabe si lo sobrellevaron bien y se repusieron. Por otro lado, ahora teniendo ésta nueva oportunidad, quiere labrar su vida a sus sueños de niña, quiere vivir en el paraíso.

Está tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no nota la presencia del militar pelinaranja, quien se encuentra postrado a una distancia considerable y le mira fijamente. Rukia se percata cuando tiene esa sensación de que la observan, es entonces cuando lo ve y sobresaltada se acomoda en el colchón, quedando sentada.

—El Dr. Kurotsuchi ordena se presente en el lobby en este instante—

La morena suelta un profundo suspiro, desconoce por completo lo que hay alrededor de toda la situación pero su deber está por ahora en acatar, como había dicho Nanao antes, si mejora su comportamiento puede acceder a un mejor futuro y desea con todo su ser que sea así.

Sale de la habitación con el militar a sus espaldas, siguiéndola a cada paso dado, no tardan en llegar al ascensor que en cuestión de minutos hace su trabajo y le deja en la planta baja, donde está el lobby. Para su sorpresa no ve al resto de sus compañeros, sólo logra ver a Nemu y todos los militares que les han acompañado en el viaje desde que salieron del Distrito 4. No le dan tiempo de siquiera preguntar, cuando la ven es llevada al exterior y luego obligada a subir de nuevo una de las camionetas. Se preocupa un poco, de cierta forma le apabulla tanto movimiento y tan sólo unos segundos después se vuelve a abrir la puerta, recibiendo a ese militar de ojos miel, el verlo de nuevo le regresa la calma.

El vehículo inicia su marcha y aunque hay muchas dudas en la cabeza de la morena, trata de menguarlas observando tras el cristal, el mismo panorama de siempre con esos altos rascacielos, grandes calles, avenidas y coloridas marquesinas, que comienzan a tomar mayor relevancia gracias a que sol está ocultándose, así de fantástico es ese nuevo siglo.

El trayecto no es largo, llevan alrededor de 15 minutos en marcha hasta que llegar a la avenida más grande del Neo Tokio, es muy amplia y a lo largo de la misma hay muchos edificios corporativos de empresas a nivel nacional e internacional, el vehículo se desvía por uno de los sentidos y avanza hasta que finalmente se detiene en la entrada principal de un enorme edificio, Rukia jura es el más grande de ahí ya que por su fachada se ve que se extiende por varias cuadras más a lo largo y sin duda a lo ancho.

El piloto baja la ventana y entrega una tarjeta al encargado de seguridad, la cual pasa por un dispositivo y hace un par de anotaciones en una tableta electrónica, posteriormente le devuelve dicha tarjeta y abre las puertas. La camioneta pasa sin problemas por un largo pasillo hasta topar con pared y da vuelta a la izquierda, donde se extiende una serie más de construcciones, hay personas de un lado a otro cargando valijas, equipos de sonidos, cámaras, es una especie de pequeña ciudad en el interior, hay incluso otros vehículos más pequeño rotulados con el nombre y logotipo de la empresa. La camioneta sigue su curso hasta detenerse en un edificio pero la morena no alcanza a leer que dice su fachada puesto que le han abiertos las puertas y con ello obligado a bajar. A penas tiene un pie en el pavimento cuando una mujer alta de cabellera rojiza y grandes ojos la toma de la muñeca y la lleva al interior del edificio.

—Sí, ya está aquí, acaba de llegar— La dama habla a un pequeño micrófono que trae pegado a la mejilla, notificando su presencia, alguna respuesta ha de haber tenido porque la ve asentir en varias ocasiones y responder con monosílabos.

La morena se deja llevar por la mujer, van por un pasillo muy largo, apenas unos cuentos focos la iluminan en el trayecto y aunque parece un sitio solitario, puede escuchar ruidos y voces, sin querer echa un vistazo a sus espaldas para cerciorarse de que el militar que siempre la acompaña está ahí, lo logra ver unos metros atrás, sigiloso en su andar y sin perderla de vista.

Caminan por unos metros más hasta llegar a una gran puerta, la mujer habla por el interfono y después de unos minutos le permiten el acceso. El pasillo es más amplio y mucho mejor iluminado, las paredes son completamente blancas e incluso hay más personal yendo y viniendo, la conduce hasta una de las últimas puertas y la deja en el interior.

Kuchiki se queda en medio de la habitación, logra ver una puerta con una señalización de ser sanitario, hay una sala y una mesa de estar, un televisor pequeño, un vestidor, dos espejos de cuerpo completo y un tocador con varios focos en el marco. Se acerca a la entrada sólo para girar la perilla y darse cuenta de que tiene seguro puesto y además logra ver la sombra de unos zapatos, supone que pertenecen al militar, ha de estar ahí cuidando que no escape.

Guarda la calma, sólo se le ocurre alejarse de la entrada y sentarse en la sala, viendo cómo pasa el tiempo, haciendo suposiciones en su cabeza, sin comprender del todo porqué ahora la han enviado ahí y con qué objetivo. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más la puerta se abre, dejando entrar a un par de mujeres y dos asistentes, uno carga una caja rosada y el otro empuja un perchero con ruedas lleno de atuendos.

Los recién llegados no se inmutan en presentarse o preguntar siquiera su nombre, desempacan lo necesario y las dos mujeres se postran frente a la morena, con pose pensadora, observándola detalladamente.

—Tiene buenos rasgos, bonita piel y el cabello muy largo, no será difícil— Le comenta una a su compañera, dándole su punto de vista de la chica que tienen a su cargo.

—Tienes razón. Pero es bajita, tendrá que llevar algo corto y zapatillas altas— La otra también da sus opiniones, tomando decisiones en el momento, segura de lo que hay que hacer.

La morena las ve hablar como si no existiera, como si fuese un objeto, intercambiando puntos de vista, como si fuese una muñeca a la cual pueden a modificar a su gusto.

Después de unos minutos, una de ellas le pide lavarse el rostro y acata sin más, al regresar con el cutis limpio y seco la sientan en el tocador y sin perder mayor tiempo la mujer empieza a prepararla. Hay varios productos en el tocador, bases de maquillaje, paletas de sombras, pinceles, lápices delineadores entre otras cosas.

Desde el espejo y de reojo Rukia observa a la otra mujer encender el televisor y después la ve buscar en el perchero y en algunas valijas.

No hay mucho que pueda hacer en su posición, se limita a mantenerse quieta mientras ve como su rostro va transformándose gracias al maquillaje y escuchando lo que emite la televisión, nada de importancia ya que sólo hablan de farándula y personalidades que no conoce.

—Vas a lucir muy bien— Suelta el comentario la mujer mientras le maquilla los ojos.

— ¿Me habla a mí? — La morena se sorprende.

—Claro ¿a quién más? Después del programa y con suerte podrás tener oportunidad— La mujer sonríe, la chica le parece carismática y sin todo le sale bien podía tener un lugar en el medio del espectáculo.

—Del programa…— Murmura la morena, obtiene la pista faltante para sus teorías.

—Cierra los ojos…— Pide la mujer sin más, para después continuar con su trabajo.

Al pasar quince minutos más su rostro ya luce terminado y distinto, no va a negarlo, ha hecho un gran trabajo resaltando sus facciones y corrigiendo sus imperfecciones, incluso se atreve a sonreír al sentirse bonita. La mujer ahora se encuentra ondulando su cabellera, sección por sección.

Minutos después el trabajo de la estilista ha terminado, dando paso a que la encargada de vestuario tome la batuta y le pida a la morena ir a cambiarse. La mujer le ha entregado varios vestidos para probar, a Rukia ninguno le parece interesante pero se limita a medirse cada uno de ellos, saliendo de cambio en cambio para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo y escuchar los comentarios de las damas. Ya se ha medido alrededor de siete y nada parece agradarles, así que opta por el siguiente, un vestido azul marino corto, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tiene incluido un collar dorado así que lo agrega y minutos después sale para recibir las opiniones de las aparentemente expertas.

Las mujeres la ven de pies a cabeza, están más convencidas ésta vez, y una de ellas le entrega un par de tacones, pidiéndole que se los ponga, con cierto cuidado la chica los calza y se mantiene ahí, a espera de un veredicto.

En ese momento la puerta se abre de nuevo, es Nemu quien aparece en escena y se acerca seria y en silencio.

— ¿Qué opina? — Inquiere una de las mujeres, si está de acuerdo no tiene porqué haber problemas.

—Buen trabajo, a Mayuri-sama le va a gustar— Nemu no tarda en contestar, le parece un atuendo casual pero adecuado para la televisión, le da presencia a la chica ya que es lo que el Dr. Kurotsuchi busca.

—Bien, entonces este será— Dictamina la encargada del vestuario mostrando una sonrisa, satisfecha con su trabajo.

—Gracias— La asistente de Mayuri hace una leve reverencia, agradeciendo a las damas por su trabajo.

Sin embargo Nemu no está ahí para supervisar la vestimenta que usará para el programa, sus motivos son más fuertes y específicos, así que mientras las damas guardan su equipo de trabajo, Nemu ve oportunidad para tomar a la morena por el brazo y llevarla a un rincón de la habitación, donde ninguna de esas mujeres pudiese escuchar sus palabras.

—Como ha de suponer, esta noche será la transmisión a nivel nacional sobre el proyecto del Dr. Kurotsuchi. Le realizaran una entrevista a cada uno pero es importante que evite hacer cualquier comentario negativo político, hacer hincapié en luchas sociales o cualquier comportamiento negativo, de ignorar ésta regla debe afrontar las consecuencias— Explica Nemu con toda la seriedad posible, dejando claro que temas no deben tocarse y de hacerlo advierte que habrá repercusiones nada agradables.

Rukia la mira sorprendida pero asiente estando de acuerdo, no hará ningún comentario de ese tipo pero si le cuestionan al respecto, ¿Cómo se supone debe responder? No le parece correcto limitar la expresión sólo para dar una buena imagen, pero tampoco puede ignorar que desobedecer le significará algo aún peor.

Una vez dado el aviso, Nemu le pide la acompañe, apenas saliendo del camerino el militar la observa con mucha atención, Kuchiki se siente nerviosa ante la mirada del ojimiel, quien aunque no lo demuestre se siente atraído por la apariencia de su protegida.

Llegan a las primeras puertas pero sólo la morena entra a la habitación, y Nemu se dirige al militar.

—Por el momento sus servicios no son requeridos, manténganse alerta por si se presenta alguna situación. Con permiso—

Ichigo escucha las palabras de la asistente, se sorprende un poco, sin embargo no le queda más que acatar el mandato, así que hace una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y se retira.

* * *

En la habitación hay un reloj que marca las 7:55 de la noche, el único ruido que se percibe es el de la televisión que transmite el canal 2, hay comerciales pero nadie parece ponerle mucha atención, todos están muy calladosy hay cierta tensión en el ambiente, seguramente por el asunto de las entrevistas.

De pronto toda la atención se centra en el televisor cuando se escucha el intro de la televisora más importante y después un prólogo de los avances científicos y de la figura del Dr. Kurotsuchi así como el impacto que sus aportaciones han tenido en el país y en el mundo.

A continuación aparece en la pantalla un conductor bastante simpático y bonachón dando la bienvenida a todos al programa especial y dando los agradecimientos a varias instituciones Gubernamentales que patrocinan el programa, los asistentes en el foro aplauden y es evidente la atención que el tema significa.

— ¿Es posible revivir a una persona? Aún en nuestros tiempos el pensarlo nos parece utópico pero es posible y para hablar de esto recibamos con un muy fuerte aplauso al Dr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Director del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, y autor de éste grandioso proyecto: el proyecto Miracle— El conductor dice orgulloso, sonriendo a la cámara, uniéndose a la lluvia de aplausos.

La cámara enfoca a Mayuri, quien con su característica sonrisa de autosuficiencia y visiblemente altivo aparece en el set, atina a repetir la palabra 'gracias' a cada paso, saluda con cortesía al presentador y toma asiento mientras los aplausos se apagan.

—Buenos noches Dr. Kurotsuchi, un placer tenerlo aquí y hablarnos de éste tema que no sólo al país, sino al mundo interesa, el decir que es posible ganarle a la muerte resulta increíble— El animador lo llena de elogios y hace su comentarios respecto al tema, aumentando la expectativa.

—Buenas noches. Así es, ya llevamos muchos años trabajando en esto pero es sólo hasta ahora que tenemos frutos de toda ésta investigación y lo damos a conocer al mundo— Mayuri está complacido con la atención, se le ve contento y amable, parece una persona muy diferente.

— ¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos como nació éste proyecto? —

—Éste proyecto era solo un pensamiento traído por un libro de hace años y empecé a involucrarme mucho en los procesos biológicos, no me es fácil explicarlo con palabras coloquiales, pero fue un proceso de años de investigación, de intentos, de fallos y de problemas. Puse toda mi dedicación y mi corazón a éste proyecto el cual por fortuna tuvo su resultado— Se explaya todo lo que puede, es la oportunidad perfecta acrecentar su credibilidad y fama.

— ¿Y porqué experimentar con humanos en vez de animales? — Inquiere muy serio el presentador, por lo general todo pasa primero por otros seres vivos antes de aplicarlo al ser humano.

—De hecho nuestras primeras pruebas fueron con animales, pero decidimos hacerlo con humanos ya que son seres mucho más complejos— El científico sabe que un animal no responde de la misma manera que un ser humano y vio más factible diseñar los procesos para las personas.

—Ya veo ¿Y todos los humanos fallecidos son aptos para esto? — Esa es quizá la mayor duda, sería increíble si todas las personas fallecidas fuese reanimadas.

—Desafortunadamente no, éste proceso se aplica a especímenes que cumplen ciertos criterios, el principal es que estén crionizados— Mayuri comenta con mayor seriedad.

— ¿Y sería tan amable de explicarle a nuestro auditorio que significa esto? — El hombre dirige la mirada a su público, notando ciertas dudas en cuanto a los términos que manejan.

—La criogenización humana preserva el cuerpo a temperaturas muy bajas con la esperanza de devolverlo a la vida en el futuro y nosotros somos ese futuro—

— ¿De dónde obtuvieron estos especímenes? —

—La Fundación Alcor Life Extension se dedica a la criogenización, nos donó los especímenes más antiguos que tenía en existencia para dar inicio nuestro proceso de experimentación—

— ¿Y no es ilegal hacer algo así? —

—La criogenización de los pacientes fue legal, autorizada por los familiares, ellos sabían muy bien que al término del contrato los cuerpos serían donados a la ciencia para su estudio. Todo está firmado y respaldado— Menciona con cuidado, el contrato que alude tiene fecha de vencimiento y los pacientes ya habían cumplido con el suyo.

—Bien, y Dr. Kurotsuchi una cosa es preservar el cuerpo pero ¿qué hay de las emociones?—

—La actividad cerebral puede detenerse y después reactivarse bajo determinadas circunstancias, al ser reanimados y con ello reactivarse la actividad cerebral; la memoria, la personalidad y la identidad siguen intactas ya que se encuentran almacenadas en la estructura y la química del cerebro, es como despertar de un largo sueño— Mayuri lo explica de la manera más sencilla, de tal forma que las personas comunes y corrientes lo entiendan.

—Muy sorprendente. ¿Hay algo que pueda adelantarnos sobre los pacientes? —

—Son personas muy diferentes, proveniente de distintos extractos sociales, todos ellos nacieron, vivieron y murieron entre 1972 y el 2020. Será interesante y muy educativo para todos— Kurotsuchi se nota entusiasmado por dar a conocer su gran hazaña.

—Usted ha hecho una gran labor y este es un avance sin precedentes, es una persona digna de admiración y respeto. No voy a negarlo, me entusiasma poder platicar con cada uno de estas personas, por el momento le doy las gracias y al final del programa espero me honre de nuevo con su presencia—

—Gracias a ti, con todo gusto aquí estaré—

—Vámonos a una pausa comercial, al regresar platicaremos con cada uno de los pacientes sometidos a este experimento y conoceremos sus historias de vida—

El presentador se despide momentáneamente mientras se escucha el intro del programa y se ve de fondo al auditorio oscurecerse.

Mientras tanto en el camerino principal todos están en absoluto silencio, y no es para menos, acaban de enterarse como es que llegaron a manos del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo, siempre habían mantenido ese tipo de información fuera de su alcance y no es fácil para Rukia digerirlo, no comprende cómo sus familiares accedieron a crionizarla.

De pronto todo ese silencio se ve cortado de manera tan abrupta cuando la puerta se abre y aparece de nuevo Nemu en la entrada.

—Ise Nanao—

La mujer levanta la mirada y no necesita que se lo digan para saber lo que sigue, guarda la calma, se acomoda las gafas y se levanta seria, sale de la habitación siguiendo a Nemu y lo último que escuchan sus compañeros es la puerta cerrarse tras su salida.

* * *

Pasados 10 minutos de comerciales la transmisión regresa y todas las miradas están puestas, una vez más, en la pantalla. Incluso Kurosaki y sus compañeros militares están al pendientes de los sucesos, y como no estarlo si se trata de un tema controversial y profundo, porque no ha de ser fácil estar en los zapatos de esos cinco pacientes.

— Estamos de regreso por cadena nacional para hablar del proyecto Miracle, en el bloque anterior platicamos con el Dr. Kurotsuchi, autor de este proyecto y nos dio detalle del mismo. Ahora vamos a recibir con un fuerte aplauso a la primera paciente: Ise Nanao—

El foro se llena de aplausos y tras unos segundos aparece la figura de la chica de gafas, a paso firme y seria camina hasta llegar a donde el presentador, estrecha su mano y toma asiento.

—Gracias por estar aquí. Señorita Ise, cuéntanos algo sobre ti, donde naciste, que hacías, a que te dedicabas—

—Buenas noches a todos, un gusto estar aquí— Se detiene y después de nos segundos suelta un gran suspiro, como si se armara de valor —Nací en la prefectura de Yamaguchi el 7 de julio de 1972 y trabajaba como auxiliar contable en un despacho—

— ¿Qué hacías en tus tiempos libres? ¿Cómo era un día normal en tu vida? — Inquiere el presentador con pose pensadora.

—Siempre me ha gustado leer así que en eso dedicaba y aún dedico mi tiempo. Un día normal era despertar temprano, desayunar, ir al trabajo, cosas normales que hace la gente—

—Se podría decir que llevabas una vida promedio ¿no es así?—

Ise asiente levemente.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte, el Dr. Kurotsuchi nos han facilitado algunas imágenes sobre tu vida en aquellos años ¿te parece si las mostramos? —

Nanao asiente y sus ojos se llenan de sorpresa al ver una fotografía suya cuando tenía sólo 10 años de edad, después una foto familiar y al último una fotografía donde aparece con toga y birrete.

—Platícanos de esas fotografías, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?—

—La primera foto la tomó mi padre en el parque, la segunda es mi favorita porque esa es mi familia y la última es de mi graduación de la Facultad de Administración y Contabilidad en 1994—

— Muy bonitos recuerdos… ¿cierto? Ahora platícame ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida después de la reanimación? —

—Al principio confusa, me costó comprender las cosas sin embargo tuve la ayuda necesaria por parte del Dr. Kurotsuchi para sobreponerme y darme cuenta de que tengo una nueva oportunidad y voy aprovecharla al cien por ciento— Ise se muestra agradecida, la vida es un regalo y una tener segunda oportunidad la hace sentirse honrada.

—Cómo debe ser ¡esa es mi chica!— Grita el presentador con mucho ánimo, causando cientos de aplausos pero todo vuelve a la seriedad cuando cambia de tema —Hay un tema que debo tomar y entiendo que será difícil pero háblanos de tu deceso—

—Mi deceso…— Dice Nanao quedo, tomándose su tiempo y soltando un profundo suspiro —Mi memoria me falla en esa parte, no tengo mucha información, todo lo que supe fue que en el 1997 hubo un terremoto, el edificio donde trabajaba colapsó y yo quedé ahí, enterrada bajo los escombros—

—Bastante fuerte e inesperado. Nos han proporcionado unas fotografías y un video posterior a esto ¿quieres verlo? Entiendo si no es así—

Nanao no comprende cómo es que tienen en su poder ese material, y medita en poco, sabe que por su bienestar no debe ver nada de lo que transmita sin embargo cree firmemente que para seguir adelante hay que afrontar las situaciones, sin importar cuán dolorosas resulten, así que toma todo el valor que tiene y asiente ligeramente.

Lo primero que sale es una grabación de los daños ocasionados por el terremoto, se enfoca en varios edificios, algunos con medianos y otros con grandes daños en sus estructuras, lo más llamativo es un edificio de cinco pisos que se ha reducido a escombros, los alrededores le parecen familiares e Ise no tarda en identificarlo, ese era el edificio donde trabaja y donde murió. Termina el video y pasan las imágenes, las cuales al menos nunca hubiese aceptado ver de haber sabido su contenido, puede ver a su madre llorando aferrada a la urna antes de crionizarla mientras su padre trata de consolarla. Esas imágenes bastan para romper su corazón, se le humedecen los ojos y siente un nudo en la garganta, pero no llora, se mantiene fuerte y sin decir palabra alguna.

—Imagino cómo te has de sentir pero vendrán cosas muy buenas para ti— Acota tomando la mano de la chica y besándola en el dorso —A nombre de todo nuestro auditorio, gracias por compartirnos esto— El conductor pasa la mirada a una de las cámaras y anuncia los comerciales.

El foro vuelve a oscurecerse y se corta la transmisión, Kuchiki no da crédito a lo que acaba de presenciar, entiende que sean curiosos en cuanto a sus vidas anteriores pero de eso a mostrar algo tan íntimo, tan personal, le parece una falta de respeto y de tacto, no sabe cómo Nanao le hizo para no quebrarse en esos momentos.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se vuelve a abrir, la chica de gafas entra en completo silencio y limpiándose las lágrimas discretamente, pocos después Nemu le pide a Keigo que se prepare ya que es su turno.

* * *

En ésta ocasión la pausa comercial dura muy poco, en minutos regresa la transmisión y el conductor recibe de nuevo a la audiencia.

—Estamos de regreso para todo el país. Acabamos de ser testigos de la desafortunada historia de Ise Nanao y ahora recibiremos a nuestro siguiente invitado: Asano Keigo—

A pesar de lo visto en la entrevista de Ise, el castaño aparece en el foro lleno de energía, sonriendo y saludando a todo el público, lo recibe un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Has contagiado a todo este público con tu alegría, eso siempre es muy bueno. Y bien Asano ¿Qué debemos saber de ti? —

—Nací en la Prefectura de Aichi el 1ro de abril del 2003, estudiaba la preparatoria y soy muy inquieto y un poco molesto—

—Me imagino que con esos ánimos tenías muchas chicas tras de ti— El conductor se atreve a bromear para hacer más ameno el momento.

—No realmente, no les gustaba— Niega con mucho ánimo.

— ¿Y qué hacías en tu vida diaria? ¿Pertenecías a algún club? —

—Ya sabes, ir al instituto, saliendo iba a los recreativos a jugar un rato, acosaba a algunas chicas, lo que haría cualquier chico de mi edad, y estaba en el club de fútbol pero era muy malo—

—Me gusta la honestidad de este chico— Exclama el conductor soltando una carcajada —Pero estoy seguro de que había una chica en tu vida, ¿quieres saber de quién hablo? —

Keigo frunce el ceño, no se le ocurre nadie en particular y la curiosidad de que hayan dado con algo que a lo mejor no pudo ver en su momento lo anima y asiente.

En pantalla aparece la fotografía de una chica castaña y amplia sonrisa, Keigo la reconoce al instante y la observa con cierta añoranza.

—Ella es mi hermana, Mizuho— Comenta con una sonrisa, aparte de su madre, ella es la segunda mujer más importante en su vida, aún a pesar de los problemas que hay entre hermanos.

— ¿Y ésta foto la recuerdas? —

En la pantalla ahora está una foto de sus padres, Mizuho y él cuando niños, ambos disfrazados y saludando a la cámara.

—Fue de mi cumpleaños número 10 y fue de disfraces, mis padre hicieron la fiesta en el jardín trasero. Fue un gran día—

—Se ve que lo pasaste increíble. Y cambiando de tema, se sabe que estuviste involucrado en luchas políticas ¿Cómo te metiste en esto? —

—Sé que suena extraño porque casi toda mi vida fui de esos chicos que nada les importa; pero en ese entonces ocurrió que mis padres perdieron parte de sus ahorros en un banco que no estaba regularizado por el Gobierno, nunca les resolvieron nada, se me hizo tan injusto porque fue un robo descarado y quienes tenían que velar por sus intereses sólo les dieron la espalda, así me metí en el tema y empecé a asistir a marchas y juntas—

—Me impacta esos dos lados de ti, uno que es fresco y por el otro tenemos a un Asano justo y nada indiferente, dos contraste interesantes. Y dime, ahora que tienes esta nueva oportunidad ¿has notado algo diferente de la sociedad anterior en la que vivías a la actual? —

—Es diferente físicamente. Pero comparte algo con el mundo en el que vivía antes…— Dice Asano con calma, sin miedo, compartiendo su visión. En efecto, los cambios por la superficie son demasiados como para mencionarlos uno por uno, pero aún hay algo que permanece en el interior.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — El conductor frunce el ceño, extrañado por la respuesta.

—La desigualdad económica y social. Sigue existiendo un sector social que lo tiene todo, uno que tiene lo necesario y otro que no tiene nada— Responde serio, en el camino al Distrito I ha logrado ver esas diferencias, sabe que ha cometido el mayor error al dejar claro por cadena nacional las carencias del actual Gobierno, se lo advirtieron desde el principio, está prohibido hablar mal del actual sistema y sabe que algo terrible le espera una vez terminando la entrevista.

—Esa es una fuerte declaración. Y al igual como con la Señorita Nanao, debo preguntar ¿cómo fue tu deceso? —

—Por lo que sé, en agosto del 2020 hubo una marcha importante que se tornó violenta y pasó…—

—Tan sólo 17 años… Qué triste ver una vida apagarse de esa manera. Debo preguntar, ¿quieres saber más de lo ocurrido después de eso? —

—No— Responde sin pensárselo, no quiere pasar ese trago amargo como Ise, así que cierra los ojos y los aprieta, no desea ver el dolor de sus familiares, no podría soportarlo.

Ya que el castaño ha decidido no compartir dicha información, le agradecen su presencia y dan por terminada la entrevista.

La morena agradece que no hayan trasmitido esas imágenes, ni ella misma podría tolerarlas de nuevo, sin embargo está preocupada por Keigo, tocó un tema prohibido durante la entrevista y no quiere imaginar lo que le podría suceder. La puerta se abre y lo ven entrar mientras Nemu le ordena a Grimmjow que la siga.

De nuevo la habitación queda en silencio, el castaño se ha apartado del resto ya que sabe muy bien que algo va a ocurrirle, y no pasan ni diez minutos cuando aparece el Dr. Kurotsuchi acompañado de tres militares, con todo lujo de violencia les ordena arrestarlo.

Dos sujetos lo sostienen mientras un tercero le asesta un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, doblando al muchacho del dolor, Kurotsuchi se acerca y lo toma de los cabellos, mirándolo con profundo desprecio.

—Mis órdenes fueron claras, ahora asume tus consecuencias—

El tercer sujeto sigue golpeando al chico repetidas veces, varios golpes en la cara y patadas por todo el cuerpo mientras los otros dos lo sostienen, los gritos inundaban la habitación, no sólo los de dolor de Asano si no los desesperados de Rukia, Ganju y Nanao porque lo dejaran, sin embargo varias amenazas por parte del Dr. Kurotsuchi no les permiten intervenir.

—Sáquenlo de aquí— Dictamina Mayuri haciendo referencia a un magullado Keigo, quien parece haber perdido el conocimiento durante el ataque, ya que es sacado a rastras del lugar.

Dado al escándalo, Kurosaki y otro compañero llegan al camerino encontrándose con la escena del muchacho siendo llevado a una salida de emergencia por otros tres colegas y a un Mayuri quitado de la pena por el incidente.

—No ha pasado nada, sólo hemos aplicado un correctivo— Dice el científico con cinismo, excusándose ante el personal que trabaja para la producción y que también dado al bullicio estaban a fueras del camerino preguntándose qué pasaba.

Ichigo no puede evitar mirarlo lleno de rabia, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por el Dr. Kurotsuchi, quien al pasar a su costado posa su mano en el hombro del militar y con sumo descaro acota.

—No me mire así Teniente, usted mejor que yo sabe que aquel que desobedece ordenes se le castiga—

Mayuri pasa de largo, como si nada hubiera pasado y lo deja ahí, varado en el pasillo con la ira carcomiéndolo.

* * *

El alboroto había sido tanto que cuando las cosas se calmaron y se dieron cuenta, Grimmjow ya tenía varios minutos siendo entrevistado.

— ¿Y dime qué hay de ti? — El conductor inquiere con cierto temor, la apariencia del chico impone y le genera mucha desconfianza.

—No mucho, nací en el 85' en un barrio pobre de Kanagawa, dejé la escuela a la primera oportunidad y me dediqué a estar en las calles, de pandillero, vendiendo droga, matando por encargo y esas cosas— Grimmjow cuenta con descaro, no tiene reparo en revelar su pasado y parece no avergonzarse.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿No estaban ahí para guiarte? —

Grimmjow echa una fuerte carcajada que deja atónito a los presentes, sin comprender de donde viene la gracia del asunto.

— ¿Esperabas que un padre ausente y una madre alcohólica me guiaran? —

El presentador no responde, prefiere no ahondar más en el tema y cambia la conversación.

—Has tenido una vida muy dura, pero me imagino que dentro de todo lo malo tienes algún recuerdo agradable con tus padres ¿no? —

—No— Responde tajante y dirigiendo una mirada llena de rencor.

—Tengo una fotografía que muestra lo contrario, sería bueno que la vieras— El presentador trata de amenizar la entrevista, tratando de encontrar un lado blando al chico.

Más a fuerzas que de ganas acepta aunque no tiene interés en saber si alguna vez hubo momentos felices, a esas alturas le viene importando poco.

En la pantalla está la fotografía de Grimmjow a sus 5 años junto con otro chiquillo parecido a él en un parque de diversiones acompañados de una mujer de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos azules.

Jaegerjaquez la observa pero nada se remueve en él, no hay sonrisas, ni llanto, ninguna emoción en él, se mantiene serio hasta que quitan la fotografía de la vista de todos.

— ¿Quién era el otro chiquillo que está ahí? —

—Un hermano mayor, lo arrebataron de mi madre y nunca se supo de su paradero— Es breve en el relato, su madre se deprimió, olvidando que tenía otro hijo al cual cuidar y terminando en el alcoholismo.

—Las situaciones de la vida te han hecho así, pero dime, ¿Qué pasó el 9 de septiembre del 2014?—

—Me asesinaron, de cinco tiros, por algún ajuste de cuentas o algo así…— Li dice sin más, restándole importancia.

—Las imágenes que nos proporcionaron son fuertes, ¿te molestaría verlas? —

Grimmjow niega, había matado a varias personas que verse a sí mismo sin vida no le provoca ninguna conmoción. Un par de imágenes cortesía de un expediente policíaco muestran la escena del crimen, el cuerpo tendido en el pavimento, con un enorme charco de sangre y los impactos de bala en el cuerpo, son imágenes que dañan la susceptibilidad del espectador así que las quitan segundos después.

— ¿Qué opinas al respecto? —

—Robé, vendí estupefacientes y maté, me lo tenía bien merecido. De hecho creo que de los cinco que estamos aquí soy el único que merecía morir, los otros estuvieron en el lugar y momento equivocado—

— ¿Qué harás con ésta nueva oportunidad? ¿La aprovecharás o seguirás el mismo patrón de antes? —

—No lo sé—

—Muchas gracias por venir— La entrevista finaliza con esas palabras, incluso el presentador no se anima a estrecharle la mano después de saber su historia, a Grimmjow le importa poco así que da la media vuelta y sale del foro sin decir nada.

* * *

Jaegerjaquez regresa al camerino en el mismo estado en el que sea fue: imperturbable. La morena lo mira con ciertas reservas y lo sigue con la vista hasta que el muchacho se va a sentar.

— ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki? ¿Te doy lástima? ¿Acaso quieres consolarme ésta noche? — Dice con burla, insinuándose con descaro y soltando una fuerte carcajada que le enchina la piel a la chica.

Rukia desvía la mirada y la fija al centro, una parte de ella admira la firmeza de Grimmjow, esa manera que tiene para que nada a su alrededor le importe y lo afecte, pero es así porque su propia familia no lo consideraba significativo, y no tenía porque ser considerado si nadie lo era con él.

Para cuando se da cuenta Ganju ya está saliendo en el foro, con una actitud muy parca y saludando con reservas al titular del programa, y se concentra en escuchar su historia.

—Shiba Ganju, háblame de ti…—

—Soy originario de la Prefectura de Miyagi pero por motivos de trabajo me mudé a Tokio, era guardaespaldas de un político muy importante—

—Querido auditorio, el personaje para el cual nuestro invitado trabajaba era el emblemático Yuto Ishimura, por lo tanto nuestro invitado es todo un héroe— El presentador hace una breve pausa para mencionar y explicar la importancia del mencionado político, que se trató de un personaje muy importante en la política del país.

—Cuando ocurrió todo esto ¿Tenías familia? —

—Mis padres, 2 hermanos y mi esposa que en ese entonces estaba embarazada— Es notorio que a Ganju le cuesta trabajo, a pesar de tener una apariencia ruda, tiene un corazón enorme.

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Y cómo fue para ti sobrellevar ese tema cuando te reanimaron en el Instituto de Investigación de Desarrollo? —

—Muy difícil—

—Me imagino. Eres un hombre muy transparente, la gente aquí en el foro y en sus casas se ha de dar cuenta de eso, y queremos que tengas buenos recuerdos así que al igual que hice con tus otros compañeros, tenemos imágenes que seguro van a sacarte una sonrisa—

La pantalla muestra la primera de tres fotografías, la cual es un retrato familiar de cuando Ganju tenía 8 años, la segunda es del día de su boda y la última con unos amigos en un día de pesca.

Ganju sonríe al recordar cada uno de esos momentos, en especial el de su boda, ha sido de lejos el mejor de toda su vida y le hubiera gustado haber tenido más tiempo, al menos para ver nacer a su bebé.

—Las fotos hablan por sí mismas, no hay nada que explicar. Pero ahora pasemos a la parte desagradable, lo que te ocurrió fue en el cumplimiento de tu deber—

—Así es. El Sr. Ishimura tuvo que viajar a China en mayo del 2017, desafortunadamente al llegar a la embajada hubo un atentado— Ganju no recuerda sus últimos momentos, tienes imágenes difusas de lo ocurrido pero lo que si perdura es el dolor.

—Salvaste la vida de un hombre importantísimo para este país ¿Pero ahora que piensas hacer? ¿Piensas volver a trabajar como guardaespaldas, volver a casarte y hacer una familia? —

—No lo sé, no he pensando en eso—

—Con tus antecedentes ha de ser difícil considerarlo. Y al igual que a tus demás compañeros debería preguntarte si gustas ver imágenes del atentado en China pero no lo haré, a cambio te entregaré este sobre, es algo que estoy seguro significa mucho para ti, y lo hacemos en agradecimiento por proteger al Sr. Ishimura. Muchas gracias— El presentador estrecha la mano de Ganju y le entrega un sobre amarillo que contiene un par de fotografías que le pidieron entregara, Ganju toma el sobre y se despide del foro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez más la transmisión se va interrumpida por los comerciales mientras Ganju regresa al camerino, se le ve un poco más animado y con el sobre en manos, quiere llegar hasta la habitación del hotel para poder abrirlo.

La morena le mira con ciertas reservas, al menos no le hicieron pasar por tan malos momentos, sin embargo no sabe que esperar para cuando le manden llamar, inhala y exhala como método para calmarse y entonces escucha a Nemu.

—Kuchiki-san es tu turno—

La morena pasa saliva con dificultad y se levanta, yendo tras Nemu, a cada paso su corazón palpita con más fuerza, está nerviosa porque no sabe cómo será su experiencia, puede que resulte agradable como la de Ganju o dolorosa como la de Nanao. En silencio llega a una zona donde los técnicos le colocan un micrófono y cuando escucha su nombre, la palmadita de un asistente de producción la invita a entrar a escena.

Mientras tanto Kurosaki observa desde la pantalla de una de las salas, la contempla con cuidado en su tranquilo caminar hasta el sillón, el presentador la recibe con un apretón de manos y el público aplaude.

—Miren a ésta chica, es una preciosidad— Exclama el conductor a la audiencia, incluso le pide se levante para que el auditorio pueda contemplarla.

Rukia tiene las mejillas teñidas de carmín y sonríe, no sabe si de nervios o de gusto.

—Tenemos con nosotros a Kuchiki Rukia, cuéntanos más—

—Gracias. Soy originaria de Tokio, vivía con mi familia y estudiaba la Universidad, me gustaba salir con mis amigos, leer, pasear, los conejos, la moda y los parques de diversiones— Dice con una sonrisa, rememorando increíbles momentos que pasó con las personas más queridas.

—Parece que siempre fuiste una chica feliz, muy resuelta en cuanto a la vida. Hasta donde tengo información, tu familia era dueña de Kuchiki Electronics— El presentador lee sus tarjetas y hace mención de la compañía que pertenecía a su familia, la cual y con el paso de los años terminó en bancarrota.

—Así es, mi abuelo la fundó y siguió de generación tras generación— Rukia siempre se ha mostrado orgullosa de su familia y sus logros.

—Por como platicas seguro tuviste muchos momentos agradables en tu vida, vamos a ver algunos de ellos y nos platicas ¿Qué te parece? —

—Claro—

En la pantalla una vez más aparecieron tres imágenes, la primera una foto del clan Kuchiki, la segunda con un par de chicas y la última, donde aparece posando junto a un monumento.

—Había olvidado que estas fotos existían. La primera es en el Club Campestre, en el tradicional desayuno de primavera, la segunda es con mis dos mejores amigas de toda la vida en Okinawa y la última de un viaje a Italia—

—Se ve que tuviste una muy buena vida, nunca le faltó nada. Sin embargo ahora que las cosas han cambiando drásticamente ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Qué te gustaría ser?—

—Libre… Vivir lejos de aquí, dedicarme a lo que me gusta, sin tener que vivir con miedo y bajo el mando del…—Pero no completa la frase ya que el conductor la interrumpe.

— Y respecto a tu deceso, fuiste víctima de una enfermedad, ¿que sabes sobre eso?—

El rostro de la muchacha cambia cuando tocan el tema difícil, se calma y suelta un suspiro para después hablar.

—Sólo sé que en el 2010 hubo un virus llamado Omega, me contagié y estuve semanas internada en el hospital hasta que sucedió…—

—Lamentable. Querido auditorio, es importante recordarles lo grave que fue ésta crisis sanitaria en aquel año, pido discreción ante las imágenes que vamos a ver— El conductor vuelve a hacer una pausa para explicar y manda a las imágenes.

Un fragmento de un documental sobre la pandemia del 2010 aparece, hay imágenes de diversas partes del mundo, de gente tomando extremas precauciones para evitar el contagio y otras de hospitales llenos de personas recibiendo chequeos médicos y siendo tratadas, hay testimonios, entrevistas con expertos de la Organización Mundial de la Salud, trozos de noticieros que hablan de las víctimas mortales y la expansión del virus, todo formando un collage que con brevedad muestra la difícil que fue esa situación a nivel mundial.

Rukia lo ve con ciertas reservas, no conoce del todo los estragos provocados por ese virus, ni el dolor de toda esa gente que como ella padeció la enfermedad y que por desgracia fallecieron en el intento por recuperarse.

—Veamos ésta dos última imágenes, esa persona que está ahí, luchando por su vida es Kuchiki Rukia—

Los ojos de la morena se abren de sorpresa al ser nombrada, con inercia levanta la mirada a la pantalla principal, lo que ve la destroza por completo, la garganta se le cierra y los ojos se le humedecen, se mira así misma recostada en una camilla del hospital, con varias máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, con un respirador artificial, se ve pálida y muy delgada, los ojos entre abiertos y a un costado suyo ve a su padre, con expresión preocupada. No recuerda del todo haber vivido esos momentos, pero le duele verlos.

Una lágrima brota sin querer y se apresura a limpiarla, sin embargo todos se han dado cuenta.

—Y una semana después de que se tomó esta fotografía, desafortunadamente falleció, a los 22 años de edad. Bastante triste como una joven con tanto futuro por delante se vieran sus sueños truncados— Acota el conductor.

Cambia la imagen, el momento capta cuando uno de los médicos está cubriendo el cuerpo con la sábana blanca mientras la madre de la morena llora en brazos de su padre, incluso ve a su hermano Byakuya con la cabeza gacha. No necesita ver por más tiempo, no puede soportar ver el dolor de su familia en esas fotos, le llena de profunda impotencia y sentimientos, ésta vez más lágrimas salen de sus ojos y aprieta los puños con mucha fuerza, no lo piensa más, así que se levanta de su asiento, saliendo a toda prisa del foro y quitándose el micrófono, tirándolo por ahí, esto ante la sorpresa del auditorio, de producción y del mismo conductor que se ha visto en la necesidad de improvisar.

Camina a prisa y no puede contener las lágrimas, las personas en su camino le abren el paso hasta que llega de nuevo al área de camerinos, donde sintiéndose más segura finalmente se suelta a llorar, no sólo de dolor, también de indignación, no les importó herirla con esa imágenes y el Dr. Mayuri debe ser el autor principal de eso.

— ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Regresa al foro de inmediato! — Grita Mayuri apenas viéndola en el pasillo, ha ido hasta su encuentro para recriminarle su mala educación, no le importa si se siente mal o incapaz de continuar, debe cumplir con su deber.

Tras el científico, algunos metros más atrás, se ve a Nanao y a Ganju, quienes al ver lo sucedido y la reacción colérica de Kurotsuchi, salieron preocupados por la seguridad de la morena.

— ¡No! — Contesta fuerte y con dificultad, no importa cuántas veces se lo exija, no lo hará después del dolor que le ha causado estar ahí.

Dada la negativa, el científico se enfurece y acorta la distancia con la chica, la toma con violencia de la muñeca, y no duda en imponer su autoridad.

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Obedece! — Exclama iracundo, apretando con fuerza su muñeca, provocando que la morena grite y forcejee por un rato.

Se escucha la voz de Nanao pidiendo ayuda y la cobardía de Ganju no le permite interceder, sabe que de hacerlo puede pasarle lo que a Keigo, de quien hasta entonces no han sabido nada, ya ha sacrificado su integridad por otras personas y lo último que obtuvo fue un tiro en la cabeza.

Rukia no encuentra otra opción así que con la mano libre suelta una fuerte bofetada al científico, quien al recibir el impacto la suelta y se queda estupefacto, la chica aprovecha para echarse para atrás y sobarse la muñeca. Sin embargo no todo termina ahí, el Dr. Kurotsuchi está indignado, le ha ridiculizado a nivel nacional, ¿Qué ha de estar pensando la gente o el Comandante General? Lo tacharán de incompetente para tratar el caso y lo peor de todo, le ha faltado al respeto de la peor manera al agredirlo, así que reúne todo su coraje y suelta una puñetazo con toda su fuerza.

El golpe no llega a su destino, es detenido por la pronta intervención de Kurosaki, quien al percatarse de lo ocurrido en el foro se apresuró a llegar a donde el área de camerinos, encontrándose con la desagradable escena de por parte del científico a una mujer, y no a cualquiera, si no a la que tiene como deber proteger.

— ¡¿Qué demonios cree que hace Teniente?! — Pregunta a gritos e lleno de furia el científico al ver cómo ha intervenido.

—Lo mismo le pregunto— Le mira con severidad, no baja la guardia aún cuando se trata de alguien tan importante.

Intercambiaron miradas retadoras, parecen dos fieras salvajes disputando su territorio y por lo visto ninguno pretende rendirse, sin embargo la presencia de Nemu en la escena aminora la tensión.

—Mayuri-sama piden su presencia en el foro para cerrar el programa— Informa la asistente sin tomarle mucha importancia a la situación.

El científico toma aire, se suelta con cierto enfado del agarre del militar, le mira con profundo odio y antes de marcharse le deja en claro las cosas.

—Ni crea que voy a pasar esto por alto—

Ichigo le sostiene la mirada y se calma cuando lo ve salir del área de camerinos, el Dr. Kurotsuchi es firme e implacable y está seguro que obrará en su contra después de lo ocurrido, sin embargo no le tiene miedo y afrontará la situación, por ahora lo importante es sacar a la morena de ese lugar y llevarla de regreso al hotel.

Kuchiki se ha quedado en un rincón, con la cabeza gacha, en silencio, sin dejar de frotarse la muñeca amoratada por la presión ejercida hace minutos, pero más allá del dolor físico está el emocional, se siente incapaz de continuar, extraña a su familia y amigos, a nadie le gusta ver a sus personas queridas sufriendo y hoy tuvo que presenciarlo contra su voluntad. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, ve de reojo al militar acercarse, agachándose hasta llegar a su altura y lo escucha decirle que la llevará a un lugar seguro, no está en condiciones de negarse, a esas alturas cualquier acto de bondad es bien recibido.

* * *

Al término del programa y después de recibir felicitaciones por parte del staff y del mismo conductor, Mayuri regresa a su camerino donde para su sorpresa se encuentra a dos de sus colegas en el ramo.

—Unohana-san, Urahara-san creí que regresarían al Distrito 4 ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? — Saluda con tono muy afable, como si nada terrible hubiera pasado.

—No podíamos hacerlo si estamos viendo como torturas a los pacientes— Unohana está muy seria y recrimina sus acciones, no le parece ético.

— ¿Tortura? ¿De qué hablan? — Mayuri se hace el desentendido, finge no saber a qué vienen los comentarios cuando todo lo ha planificado para que los sucesos se presentaran así.

—Presentar material explícito sobre las muertes de los pacientes y enfrentarlos a ello no creo que sea ético, daña su integridad emocional— Unohana indica, está molesta e indignada por la manera de tratar los casos individuales de los pacientes.

—Oh eso, no le veo el problema, es bueno que enfrenten su pasado y el haberlo hecho hoy durante el programa lo hace más realista, recuerden que se trata de un programa— Kurtosuchi explica sus motivos, le parece bien que afronten los temas difíciles y si esto ocurrió en vivo y sin previo aviso es mucho mejor, después de todo es telerealidad y eso genera mucha expectativa.

—Te recuerdo Mayuri-san que son seres humanos que sienten, como usted y como yo, esto puede afectarles para mal y su readaptación social se complicaría— A pesar de la explicación a Kisuke no le convence, sigue considerándolo un acto cruel, por querer acaparar la atención del televidente puso en riesgo la estabilidad emocional de los pacientes.

—Yo estoy a cargo de este proyecto así que es mi decisión como manejarlo, ustedes están únicamente de soporte y lo único que tienen que hacer es acatar mis órdenes— el científico levanta la voz, la charla ya no le está pareciendo agradable, se siente juzgado y atacado por su personal.

—Pero…— Kisuke quiere hacerle entender la importancia de sus decisiones y como estas influyen en las vidas de otros pero es interrumpido.

—No voy a discutir esto con ustedes, así que les pido de favor se retiren— Es tajante, no va a escuchar más, no quiere, no le interesa.

* * *

Camino al hotel, Kurosaki la observa de reojo, está más calmada pero se ve perdida en sus propios pensamientos y para cuando llegan a su destino se percata que la chica se ha quedado dormida, y no es para menos, con toda la carga emocional y la situación física que lidió con Mayuri es normal que esté exhausta. No tiene mayor reparo en cargarla hasta su habitación y la acomoda con cuidado en el lecho para no despertarla, la cubre con las sábanas disponibles y decide quedarse ahí al borde de la cama, acaricia su cabeza con cuidado mientras la contempla en su dormitar. La situación le hace recordar la primera vez que la vio, hace más de 6 meses, fue en un escenario similar, pero a diferencia de aquella vez es que ahora pudo intervenir y protegerla, lo cual le hace sentir mejor. Después de lo ocurrido y de escuchar parte de su pasado, cree firmemente que alguien como ella no merece pasar por ese tipo de cosas y por eso está dispuesto a ayudarla, de alguna forma ha tocado una fibra dentro de su ser, no es normal que algo así le suceda en el cumplimiento de su labor pero lo que sea que esté removiendo en su interior debe ser algo bueno.

 **… … * … …**

* * *

 **Notas:**

\+ Crionización o criónica es una práctica que consiste conservar el cuerpo de seres vivos a muy bajas temperaturas a lo largo del tiempo hasta que su reanimación sea posible en un futuro.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el 3er capítulo, espero les haya gustado, de ser así ya saben que aprecio sus comentarios. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero tener para el lunes ;)

Saludos! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo! x.o.x.o


	4. Escape

Hola de nuevo

Terminé antes de lo esperado, así que les dejo el 4to capítulo que espero sea de su agrado :)

Gracias por las visitas y los reviews, les mando un saludo y aquí seguimos :)

* * *

 **… … * … …**

" _Van a escapar… antes de que él los descubra… antes de que todo el infierno se desate_ _"_

(Exit Music – Radiohead)

 **… … * … …**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **"Escape"**

Pasa de la media noche cuando tiene órdenes de presentarse en una de las salas de juntas, sabe con certeza quién lo llama y porqué, por fortuna ha logrado que la morena regrese a la habitación antes de la llegada de Kurotsuchi, de lo contrario ese sería otro motivo más para citarlo.

Llega al encuentro con actitud firme, topándose con el Dr. Kurotsuchi acompañado de dos escoltas personales, viene preparado para recibir el castigo que sea, no le tiene miedo y eso es evidente por su postura. El científico en cambio se ve bastante enfadado, se levanta de su asiento y acorta distancias con el pelinaranja, tras él están sus dos guaruras en alerta.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas y sin más Kurotsuchi le asesta un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, el ojimiel se dobla y quiere devolverle el golpe, sin embargo uno de los guaruras le propina otro más en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo y acto seguido el segundo escolta le patea con suma fuerza.

Mayuri observa satisfecho, y sonríe complacido, así es como deben ser tratadas las personas que lo desobedecen, firmeza para castigar le sobra.

Kurosaki sólo se queja en el suelo, le duele el cuerpo que no sabe dónde sobarse primero, siente la sangre escurrir por la nariz y la comisura de los labios, le llena de furia ser tratado de esa manera por el simple hecho de proteger a alguien indefenso.

—Para la próxima piénselo dos veces antes de volver a meterse en mi camino y agradezca que fui compasivo, de lo contrario hubiese tenido el mismo destino que el imbécil de AsanoKeigo— Amenaza con tono duro y expresión sombría, nadie se burla de él ni le falta al respeto, y por último vuelve a patearlo en el abdomen.

Ichigo ve tres pares de pies salir de la habitación y luego escucha la puerta cerrarse, dejándolo sólo, se resiente en el suelo, se lleva la mano a la nariz, limpiando la sangre con la manga del uniforme, mientras el odio se acumula poco a poco, esa noche es suficiente para entender la clase de persona que es que el científico, no tiene escrúpulos ni respeto, y aunque ahora le haya pisoteado, tarde o temprano encontrará la manera de regresarle el gesto.

* * *

Después de una larga noche Rukia despierta y hace sus cosas con suma normalidad, sin embargo no puede evitar seguir preocupada por Keigo, de quien no ha sabido nada después del ataque recibido anoche en el camerino, es consciente de que rompió una regla pero no era para que se llegara a ese extremo.

El sonido que hace la puerta al abrir y cerrarse la sobresalta, pero su impresión es mayor al ver al militar ojimiel con el ojo amoratado, una cicatriz en la ceja y el labio roto, se queda incrédula ante la imagen y a pasitos se acerca a él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Inquiere con el semblante desencajado, sin dejar de mirar ese rostro maltratado, con tantas dudas rondando por su cabeza y aunque tiene una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido, no era necesario llegar a ese punto.

—Empaque sus cosas, le esperan en el lobby en quince minutos— Ichigo no responde su pregunta y cambia de tema al instante, poniéndose mucho más serio.

Quisiera poder ignorar pero la situación no se lo permite, así que antes de verlo partir lo detiene al tomar su mano, el muchacho sorprendido la enfrenta pero el cálido toque de su mano lo hace sentirse extraño.

—Es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho lo de anoche no habrías tenido que defenderme y…— Se apresura a disculparse, porque algo le dice que todos esos golpes fueron un escarmiento por intervenir en lo ocurrido ayer, nada de eso hubiera pasado si se hubiera controlado.

—Empaque sus cosas por favor— La interrumpe con tales palabras cargadas de dureza, a la par que se suelta de su agarre y sale de la habitación.

* * *

El retorno al Distrito IV es tranquilo y silencioso, tras el polarizado observa el desolador camino, no hay mucho que contemplar salvo kilómetros tras kilómetros de carretera y campos secos, no es una vista digna de admirar. Rukia ve de reojo a su acompañante, mira con cuidado su rostro y esas cicatrices, Kurosaki se percata y también la mira, encontrando en sus ojos una culpa que no le corresponde, pero no puede decirle nada en esos momentos así que regresa la mirada al frente.

Pasan las horas con lentitud, el camino es largo y pesado, no hay siquiera una parada para lo más básico, siente las piernas entumidas y no puede pedir nada porque por lo visto no tiene voz ni voto.

Soporta todo lo que puede la situación hasta que tanto aburrimiento le causa sueño y se queda dormida por varias horas, y su propio cuerpo la saca de su somnolencia, para cuando abre los ojos ya es de noche y sólo hay oscuridad al asomarse por la ventana, no sabe muy bien en donde se encuentra pero no tarda en saberlo cuando distingue los muros que rodean al Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo.

No tardan en llegar a destino, para su desgracia y después de un par de días en el Distrito I, ha regresado a la amarga vida de siempre. Baja de la camioneta abrazando su mochila y es escoltada por un militar que no conoce hasta la oficina principal donde ya le espera el Dr. Mayuri.

—No tengo porque recordarle el motivo de su presencia aquí ¿cierto? —

Rukia no dice nada, mantiene la mirada puesta en algún punto del suelo.

—Su comportamiento de ayer fue inaceptable, agradezca que ahora me encuentro calmado porque de lo contrario tendría el mismo destino que Asano-san—Mayuri reprocha todo lo que puede, muy a su pesar siendo indulgente, ya que tiene planes para ella.

— ¡¿Dónde está Keigo! — Pregunta la morena al escuchar el apellido de su compañero, animándose a mirarle fijamente, está angustiada, teme que algo realmente malo le haya sucedido, sobre todo si el científico está involucrado.

—¡Eso no le incumbe. Y como castigo pasará 3 días de encierro absoluto. Llévesela!—Kurotsuchi no da pie a escuchar más preguntas, así que pide al custodio que la retire de su vista, la chica no pone resistencia, hay demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y tantos sentimientos encontrados que no tiene fuerzas.

* * *

Sin embargo al menos para Kurosaki el martirio aún no termina, apenas ha bajado de la camioneta y ha sido llevado a un cuarto especial donde básicamente se han tomado el tiempo para torturarlo. Le han golpeado en el rostro, en varias partes del cuerpo y le han dejado tirado en el suelo, con el rostro sangrante y con dificultades para incorporarse, todo esto como reprimenda por haber faltado al respeto al científico.

En un momento dado escucha la puerta abrir y cerrarse en cuestión de segundos, un par de pasos resuenan en la habitación, el sudor y la sangre que bañan su rostro apenas le permite ver como alguien se detiene frente suyo y se agacha.

—Si pensaba que con lo de ayer ya habíamos saldado nuestras cuentas estaba muy equivocado— Mayuri habla con mucho gusto, está complacido por el trabajo que sus escoltas han hecho, con violencia le toma del cabello, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Ichigo se mantiene callado, le duele cuerpo, y no logra ver del todo ese aterrador rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede Teniente? ¿Le comieron la lengua los ratones? — Kurotsuchi al no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo suelta el chiste, soltando una fuertes carcajadas.

El ojimiel tiene unas ganas inmensas de soltarle un puñetazo, le llena de rabia ver su amarillenta sonrisa y escucharlo carcajearse, es un cobarde que por sí mismo no puede enfrentarlo, pero tarde o temprano le hará pagar eso y toda la humillación y dolor que les ocasiona a las personas.

Kurotsuchi finalmente le suelta, con la visión borrosa Ichigo consigue ver cómo se va y segundos después tras su salida escucha algunos pasos acercarse, siente cómo su cuerpo es levantado y espera que al menos ésta vez sea para bien.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la morena despierta sobresaltada, ha tenido un sueño terrible, una pesadilla en la que parece aún se encuentra, se acerca a la puerta para intentar abrirla pero esta sigue bajo llave, sigue atrapada ahí, necesita salir, tiene hambre y desde anoche no ha recibido alimento alguno.

—Ayúdame por favor— Ruega tras la puerta, esperando que aquel hombre que la custodia se tiente el corazón, pasan unos cuantos minutos y no recibe respuesta alguna.

La situación le hace recordar sus primeros días ahí, en la desesperación, miedo y dolor que le causaba.

—Por favor…— La joven vuelve a intentarlo pero su esperanza se desvanece minuto tras minuto ¿Qué clase de persona ignora un llamado de ayuda? Y es justo en ese momento que se pone a pensar sobre el militar de ojos miel, está segura que el hombre que custodia esa puerta no es él, ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien? Suelta un largo suspiro, ¿Qué se supone que sucederá de ahora en adelante?

* * *

Ya lleva un par de horas despierto sin embargo no se ha podido levantar siquiera a estirar las piernas, la Dr. Unohana le ha pedido reposo, por fortuna no tiene huesos rotos pero las contusiones e inflamación de los músculos son suficientes para tenerlo ahí.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Kurosaki? —

Ichigo se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Urahara, quien entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta, se acerca para sentarse al costado de la camilla.

—He estado en peores situaciones— El militar contesta serio, siendo sincero.

—Me gusta tu optimismo. No preguntaré quien te hizo esto, está implícito después de lo ocurrido con Asano-san—Kisuke no quiere ahondar en el tema y no necesita investigar sobre quien fue el autor intelectual del ataque, vaya que le han dejado vapuleado.

— ¿Has sabido algo sobre ese chico? — Inquiere cuando escucha el nombre del muchacho, está preocupado por su bienestar, espera que lo que sea que le haya sucedido no haya sido tan grave y pronto se tengan buenas noticias sobre su paradero.

—Desafortunadamente no. Hay demasiado hermetismo con la información, es como si hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro— Incluso para Kisuke, quien tiene acceso a todo tipo de información entorno a los acontecimientos referente al Instituto, se ha visto limitado para tener datos fiables.

—Es capaz de eso y más…— Acota, en el peor de los casos puede que el chico nunca aparezca.

—Pero no te preocupes, seguiré investigando por mi cuenta—Urahara trata de calmar las cosas, se están adelantado a los sucesos, y si en sus manos está poder ayudar a Asano, lo hará sin duda.

—Y… ella… ¿Está bien? — Pregunta con ciertas reservas, no necesita mencionar su nombre, Urahara ya ha de saber de sobra. También está preocupado por ella, no se perdonaría que algo terrible le hubiese ocurrido.

—Le ha castigado con 3 días de confinamiento, no se bajo qué condiciones ya que no permiten que nadie se acerque al lugar— Se atreve a comentarle, a sabiendas de que la noticia no será para nada agradable, sin embargo Urahara no puede evitar estar preocupado, no se pueden tratar a las personas así.

—Ese bastardo…— De sólo escuchar le hierve la sangre, ¿Qué tan desgraciada quiere verla para estar satisfecho? Ya ha tenido más que suficiente con lastimarla física y psicológicamente en el proceso.

—Entiendo tu enojo pero por ahora lo más prudente es mantener un perfil bajo, y cuando menos se lo espere actuaremos. Y de Kuchiki no te preocupes, trataré de hacer algo— Aconseja, es la mejor opción hasta ahora, no todo está perdido, y aunque parezca difícil, hay que tener esperanza.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tan contento Mayuri-san? — Pregunta muy curioso el Dr. Aporro Granz al encontrar a su colega bastante feliz, pareciera que tiene buenas noticias.

—No sé si debería decírtelo— El científico se da su importancia, acomodándose jocoso en su silla.

—Soy de tus más fieles colaboradores. Nunca te he fallado— El pelirrosa sabe que tiene ventajas, además sabe que le encanta presumir sus logros y él con todo gusto lo venerará, lo que sea con tal de también beneficiarse de aquello.

—Tenemos la oportunidad de que la iniciativa privada financie los proyectos del Instituto—

—El Gobierno ya nos proporciona suficiente presupuesto ¿para qué querrías más? —

—Podemos desarrollar proyectos más ambiciosos. ¿No te gustaría capitalizar tu proyecto de bioterrorismo? Podrías monopolizar el mercado farmacéutico y hacerte increíblemente rico— Mayuri propone con malicia, conoce muy bien los deseos de Aporro, sabe cómo convencerlo.

Conforme va escuchando, la sonrisa del pelirrosa se ensancha, un escenario así sería perfecto.

— ¿De quién se trata y que te ha pedido a cambio? —Szayel tiene mucho más curiosidad, para financiar proyectos científicos se debe de poseer un exceso de capital y solamente personas importantes lo tienen, lo interesante es saber la identidad de la persona.

—Nadie especial, se trata de un sujeto común, presidente de una compañía de electrónica, tiene mucho dinero y su único interés es una mujer—Mayuri hace menos al empresario, podrá tener dinero pero nunca será brillante, para lo que pide a cambio no.

— ¿Te ofrece financiamiento a cambio de una mujer? — Con expresión divertida y en parte contrariada suelta la pregunta, ese hombre tiene dinero para conseguirse todas las mujeres que quiera ¿por qué acudir al Dr. Mayuri?

—Es un ser tan básico, casi siento pena por él— El científico no puede evitar sentir vergüenza por los deseos tan frívolos del empresario, es ridículo.

— ¿Y porque no le das una mujer cualquiera y ya? —Szayel no ve mayor problema, incluso es una petición muy sencilla a cambio de grandes cantidades de dinero.

—Ese es el problema, no quiere a cualquiera. Quiere a IseNanao—Kurotsuchi se pone serio, el empresario en cuestión tiene buen gusto y tiene en la mira a la de gafas, y eso complica su toma de decisiones.

—Tú favorita—Ladino acota el pelirrosa, sabe que ese es el más reciente talón de Aquiles de su compañero, ha estado observando con cuidado, y por supuesto que no ha de ser sencillo entregarla en bandeja de plata a ese empresario.

—La vio en el programa de televisión y quedó enganchado— Cuenta con brevedad, y no lo culpa, ha hecho un buen trabajo para catapultarla pero no esperaba que existieran esa clase de intereses para con ella.

— ¿Y te mencionó para que fines la solicita? — Cuestiona de nuevo, aunque intuye los motivos pero de alguna forma le causa satisfacción escuchar del mismo Mayuri las intenciones detrás de todo eso.

— ¿Y tú para que crees? Es evidente. Por eso te digo que ese hombre es un ser muy básico— El científico le dirige una mirada intensa, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo.

—Seguramente quiere presumir con los de su élite, no entiendo a los hombres comunes y sus deseos superficiales— Aporro suelta un suspiro, pero si es lo que quiere, adelante.

—Desafortunadamente no se la daré—Mayuri habla una vez ha tomado la decisión, no ha sido sencillo ya que ese financiamiento sería muy útil pero no le ve caso poner en riesgo a alguien tan brillante como Nanao cuando tiene otras opciones que podrían cumplir una función tan sencilla.

— ¿Por qué no? —Zsayel inquiere divertido, no lo hace por curiosidad ya que sabe los motivos reales pero no hay nada mejor que escucharlos de viva voz del creído de Kurotsuchi.

—IseNanao es una mujer que está para cosas mejores, no para simples caprichos de un empresario, además el Ministerio de Finanzas está evaluando que trabaje para ellos— Explica apropiadamente, si la chica no fuera lista y no tuviera nada que ofrecer sin problema la cedería, sin embargo Nanao tiene buenas oportunidades esperándola, es una buena muchacha, lista, obediente y trabajadora, una candidata ideal para infiltrar en el Ministerio de Finanzas.

—Es eso y también porque estás interesado en ella, y no hablo del interés académico. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Podrás ser científico y tener un brazo biónico pero tu esencia es humana— Aporro está de acuerdo con lo recién expuesto pero más allá de eso está el evidente interés que Ise ha despertado en Kurotsuchi, no cómo discípula si no como mujer.

—A veces hablas idioteces. Pero volviendo al tema, le propuse otra opción: KuchikiRukia— El científico está sorprendido por las conclusiones de su compañero pero no se permite mostrar ningún tipo de expresión al respecto, opta por regresar al tema principal.

—Mi favorita— Dice sin tapujos el pelirrosa, odiando internamente a su colega por haberla propuesto.

—Y como dices, si su único interés es saciar sus instintos con alguna integrante del proyecto Miracle y presumir con sus colegas, entonces la aceptará— Sonríe con cierta malicia al explicar, si las sospechas son ciertas entonces podría cumplir con la misión a un bajo costo y a cambio obtendría una gran retribución, lo cual es perfecto, sólo está a espera de la respuesta del empresario.

—Si ese hombre la acepta es lo de menos, pero ella, sabemos la clase de persona que es y estoy seguro que va a negarse—Szayel no se emociona del todo, ya que la Señorita Kuchiki es una persona difícil y ante ese tipo de escenarios es segura su negativa.

—Lo sé, para eso ya tengo en mente una buena propuesta—Mayuri conoce los puntos débiles de la joven, así que formulará las cosas acorde a ello, y está casi seguro de que aceptará los términos.

* * *

Conforme el tiempo pasa, la preocupación de Urahara aumenta, ha sido complicado dar con información fiable sobre las condiciones actuales de la morena, sin embargo un rayo de luz ha surgido de la nada al tercer día, ha sabido que se encuentra en el tercer piso del edificio de cuarentena, ha recibido alimentos por parte de enfermería y por lo visto será puesta en libertad por la noche. Como plus también ha sabido que por la madrugada de mañana será trasladado Asano Keigo a la sala de recuperación del edificio principal, eso al menos le da a entender que el muchacho está con vida pero le hace preguntarse en donde estuvo estos días y que le ocurrió en realidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kurosaki ya ha logrado ponerse de pié, aunque aún le duele el área de las costillas ya que fue la parte más castigada, sin embargo las medicinas y cuidados han hecho bien su trabajo, las contusiones en el rostro y las heridas sanan de manera satisfactoria pero aún resaltan a la vista sin embargo aún con significantes avances debe permanecer en recuperación por unos días más. Sobre el paradero de la chica ha sabido poco, únicamente que está bien y que dentro de poco será liberada, fuera de ahí no tiene más informes, y por extraño que parezca, no va a estar cien por ciento tranquilo hasta verla con sus propios ojos.

* * *

La puerta finalmente se abre, se da cuenta por el sonido y por la escasa luz que entra, abre los ojos de par en par, como si de esa manera pudiese comprobar que no es una cruel broma o una ilusión. Con cuidado se levanta de su rincón y la dura voz del militar que la ha custodiado en esos días le confirma el fin del suplicio, no más días interminables, llenos de oscuridad, de silencio, de todas las cosas que más odia en la vida, en los que luchó consigo misma para no dejarse caer, para no volver a llorar, para no odiar su mala suerte y a pesar de todo en ese encierro encontró algo de bondad, se supone que no debían darle alimento alguno pero un par de enfermeras se tentaron el corazón, eso de alguna forma le devolvió la esperanza.

Toma su mochila y sale de la habitación, siendo llevada por ese militar, bajan un par de pisos y salen del recinto, sólo para darse cuenta que es de noche y ya ha de pasar del toque de queda porque no hay alumnos ni personal merodeando. Por el camino que la lleva asume que van a la oficina principal del Dr. Kurotsuchi, tiene sentimientos encontrados, no sabe si temerle u odiarle.

Llegan al último piso del edificio, sólo para encontrar la imagen de siempre, todo en perfecto orden y a Nemu de pie cerca de la puerta.

—Adelante Kuchiki-san— Saluda la mujer con tono serio, haciendo una seña al militar para pedirle que aguarde en la recepción.

Da pasos lentos y pasa saliva con dificultad, se asoma a la gran oficina y ve a ese temible hombre sentado tras el escritorio, observa el monitor y unos papeles que tiene en frente, apenas la logra divisar y la sonrisa se amplia, dándole un aire aterrador.

—Tome asiento por favor—

Rukia se extraña ¿por qué de repente tan amable? Se pregunta si el científico tendrá algún problema de personalidad, sus cambios son preocupantes para alguien que tiene en su poder muchas vidas. Sin embargo se acomoda en una de las almohadilladas sillas y espera a que hable.

— ¿Cómo ha estado? — Inquiere el científico como si nada, mirándola con cuidado.

— ¿Perdón? La pregunta es demasiado estúpida viniendo de usted— No duda en decírselo, él fue quien la encerró por tres días en aquel lugar ¿Cómo cree que está?

—Sólo trato de ser cortés pero creo que es mejor ser directo— La sonrisa de Mayuri se borra al instante, no le gusta la forma en la que se le dirige sin embargo debe mantener la calma para la propuesta que viene.

La morena de alguna forma aprecia ese gesto, no le ve caso a fingir una simpatía que no existe.

—Después del programa de televisión se han comunicado conmigo varias personas e instituciones interesadas en miembros del proyecto Miracle. Y hay una propuesta en puerta para usted— Da como introducción para lo siguiente, por supuesto que la última frase ha generado mucha sorpresa e interés en la chica.

—En su caso se trata de un empresario, es el Presidente de Mitsusan Electric, quien pretende financiar proyectos del Instituto de Investigación & Desarrollo— Continua haciéndole saber a grandes rasgos la propuesta.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver en eso? ¿Le interesa que trabaje para su compañía?— Pregunta al no encontrar su lugar en dicha propuesta y suelta lo que le parece más lógico.

—No precisamente. Él comenta que desde que la vio por televisión quedó prendado por usted, y le gustaría que se reunieran—Mayuri añade más información con la idea de que vaya atando los cabos sueltos.

—Quiere que duerma con él ¿Eso es a lo que se refiere con 'reunirnos'?— Conforme va escuchando sus palabras va comprendiendo el curso de todo ese interés, y se atreve a preguntarlo de manera directa, de alguna manera se siente indignada.

—Quería ser sutil pero usted lo ha descifrado muy rápido—Kurotsuchi acota observando la reacción de la muchacha, que por lo visto no parece agradarle la idea, lo cual es un obstáculo para sus planes.

— ¿Y qué obtengo de todo esto? — Pregunta molesta, mirándole a los ojos, ese sujeto pretende usarla como moneda de cambio ¿y qué hay de su persona?

—Su libertad…— Dice categórico, eso es lo que esperaba de ella, porque sabe con certeza que su debilidad es esa, sabe lo que quiere y lo mejor es que puede otorgárselo haciendo ese cómodo trato.

Rukia se queda atónita al escucharlo, la expresión de su rostro cambia por completo, sus ojos se tornan esperanzados, si acepta podría marcharse de ahí, para siempre, hacer su vida lejos de ahí, como lo ha venido idealizando desde que llegó al Instituto. Ya no tendría que vivir bajo la sombra de ese horrible hombre, hacerse de un trabajo de su gusto, viajar, explorar su nuevo entorno, ser feliz.

— ¿Acaso no es lo que siempre ha soñado? —Mayuri sonríe ladino, le está ofreciendo su mayor anhelo, no hay nada que perder.

—Sí pero…— La pelinegra es consciente de ello pero ¿y su dignidad? ¿En verdad vale más esa soñada libertad que su integridad? No está segura.

—Si lo ve de manera objetiva, es un sacrificio menor a cambio de un beneficio permanente. Todas las partes obtienen lo que quieren—

Rukia lo escucha con atención y se queda pensando; dormir con un desconocido a cambio ser libre para siempre, en primera instancia diría que no ya que va contra sus principios pero la situación actual es desesperada que de no hacerlo, desconoce si vaya a volver a tener alguna oportunidad de ser libre, lejos de ahí.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacer un contrato referente a esta propuesta, léalo, analícelo y piénselo bien. En 24 horas requiero una respuesta, puede retirarse— El científico le extiende un folder que contiene dicho contrato, no le da tiempo a formular una respuesta ya que la despacha rápido, es preferible que lo piense a que le dé un rotundo no sin analizar el trasfondo de la situación.

* * *

Pasan de las 3 de la madrugada cuando Urahara se ha percatado del arribo de un vehículo militar, de acuerdo a la información recibida ha de tratarse de Asano-san. Observa con cuidado el monitor que le muestra varias imágenes divididas en cuadrantes, todas corresponde al sector cercano al edificio principal.

Contempla a un par de militares bajar del vehículo, uno de ellos abre la puerta trasera y el otro sirve de apoyo a un muchacho de castaña cabellera ya que lleva una pierna entablillada, con ayuda de la silla de ruedas atraviesan el camino hasta el edificio principal, en donde se pierde su figura y la de los militares. Todo ha ocurrido de manera rápida y en silencio, pero tiene la grabación en su poder, ya la usará cuando sea pertinente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la morena finalmente aparece en el comedor comunitario, para alivio de Nanao y de Ganju, quienes estaban preocupados por su desaparición pero el verla de nuevo les ha regresado la tranquilidad. La morena por su parte está en parte alegre de verlos pero por otro lado no ha dejado de pensar en la propuesta que recién realizó Mayuri anoche y hoy debe dar una respuesta, pasó gran parte de la noche leyendo con cuidado cada párrafo, analizando que es más importante, tratando de encontrar lo positivo y lo negativo de la situación, pero aún no ha logrado decidirse.

Después del desayuno, una de las asistentes de Urahara se ha acercado a la morena para pedirle una audiencia privada, hay un par de temas que necesita hablar con ella. Sin más accede y se presenta en la oficina principal, es la primera vez que está ahí pero a diferencia de la oficina del Dr. Kurotsuchi, ésta no tiene un ambiente pesado, todo lo contrario y eso le da mucha calma.

—Gracias por venir Kuchiki-san— Dice el castaño cenizo a entrar y verla, a pesar de la situación a la cual fue sometida se ve saludable.

—Gracias a usted. Me dijeron que necesita hablar de algo conmigo—

—Así es. Para nadie son secretas las malas prácticas de Mayuri-san, principalmente con ustedes pero en especial contigo, claro que hay excepciones en que tu comportamiento no ha sido el correcto pero aun así no es motivo para tratarte de esa forma, y sabes a lo que me refiero, esas marcas en el brazo, ha intentado golpearte y el reciente encierro van contra los derechos humanos— De alguna forma Urahara le hace saber que está al pendiente de la situación y que no es el único que considera malos los tratos de ese hombre para con el personal.

—Lo sé…— La chica baja la mirada, son sucesos que no le gustan rememorar.

—Kuchiki-san has sido muy fuerte soportando este tipo de cosas y soy el primero en pedir que se haga algo, el problema aquí es que estamos frente un hombre que hace lo que quiere porque tiene el poder de su lado, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo esfuerzos para que esto termine— No duda en hacerle entender que no está sola, pero no es tan sencillo, incluso hasta ella ha de intuir que Kurotsuchi es una figura respaldada por gente aún más poderosa y que para poder erradicar todo ese mal que inunda al Instituto de Investigación & Desarrollo se necesitan de pruebas contundentes.

—Es bueno saber eso—Las palabras aunque le dan calma siembran cierto remordimiento, ya que apenas anoche ha recibido un interesante trato y el aceptarlo la haría cómplice.

—Y por otro lado: Kurosaki— Dice Urahara sin más.

— ¿Kurosaki? — Frunce el ceño, el apellido no le suena y no sabe a qué viene al tema.

—Sí, el chico de cabellera naranja que cuida de ti…— Aclara el científico dando como mayor referencia la característica cabellera.

— ¿Le sucedió algo? — Se apresura a preguntar una vez cae en cuenta, ya que nunca ha preguntado por su nombre, sin embargo desde hace días también ha estado con la duda sobre su bienestar, sobre todo porque la última vez que lo vio tenía unas ligeras contusiones en el rostro.

—Después de tu encierro prácticamente fue castigado también, pero no te preocupes, ya está mucho mejor, está en el segundo piso del edificio principal, por si gustas visitarlo— Le hace saber en tono afable pero sin preocuparla, es curioso ver como ese par se preocupa uno por el otro, está seguro que la visita de Rukia será de agrado del pelinaranja.

—Sí, lo haré… Y gracias por su apoyo— Finalmente la chica sonríe antes de retirarse.

* * *

Kurotsuchi se encuentra enfocado en el monitor de su computadora, de un momento a otro la presencia de Nanao llama su atención, no hace nada extraordinario, sólo ordena carpetas con información clasificada en los estantes pero como dijera el Dr. Aporro hace días, todo indica que su interés en ella ha crecido por eso siente que debe ser honesto.

—Aparte de Nemu y del Dr. Aporro Granz, eres una de las personas en quien puedo confiar—

—Esa clase de palabras no son propias de usted—Ise contesta en tono serio, sin dejar de acomodar las carpetas, es extraño ese tipo de charlas por parte del científico, digamos que desde que lo conoce no suele hablar sobre esa clase de sentimientos.

—Lo sé. El hecho de que te considere alguien de mi círculo de confianza es importante, como sabrás no soy una persona muy amigable— Recalca, necesita que ella entienda esa parte, que sepa que se ha ganado su confianza y por lo tanto espera que nunca le traicione.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué viene el comentario? — Para Ise debe haber un motivo en particular, ese hombre nunca habla de manera deliberada, cada acción y palabra tiene una razón de ser.

—Asano Keigo reapareció— Suelta sin más, la reacción inmediata de Nanao es dejar de acomodar en la estantería y pasar la mirada hacia Kurotsuchi.

—Si te preguntas porque ha estado bloqueado el tercer piso del edificio principal es porque él está ahí, en la sala de recuperación. Tu visita le hará bien, ya que mi presencia parece desagradarle—

Nanao lo observa con detenimiento, le parece de mal gusto el comentario, es normal que le desagrade su presencia, después de todo él fue el que le causó todo eso. Sin embargo no dice lo que piensa, quiere hacerlo pero no debe, no ahora que el Ministerio de Finanzas parece estar interesado en que trabaje para ellos, no puede echar por la borda todos los esfuerzos.

—Gracias. En cuanto pueda iré a verlo— Finalmente se contiene y añade la respuesta que el científico quiere escuchar.

* * *

Con ciertas reservas asoma la cabeza por la habitación, como si tratase de asegurarse de que está en el lugar correcto, después de unos minutos toma aire y entra. Sus ojuelos observan con cuidado a aquel hombre sentado en la cama, sin embargo se sorprender al ver su rostro con heridas y el dorso vendado, y no puede evitar sentirse culpable, por defenderla se tuvo que llevar un escarmiento que lo ha dejado en esas condiciones.

—¿Kurosaki? — Pregunta mientras se acerca poco a poco, cargando una bandeja de desayuno.

El muchacho levanta la cabeza, reconoce esa suave voz, es la primera vez que le llama por su apellido y la contempla con cuidado, de sólo verla con bien se siente mucho más tranquilo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

— ¿Cómo está? — Inquiere al tenerla de frente.

—Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo ¿no crees? — Contesta algo avergonzada, no hay punto de comparación entre él y su persona, es evidente quien ha padecido más en estos días.

—No tiene por qué—

—Aún no he encontrado la manera correcta de disculparme pero te he traído el desayuno— La chica acomoda la bandeja en una mesa, cerca del militar. A estas alturas no sabe como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella, es evidente que sus malos actos también repercuten en él.

—Recuerde que es parte de mi trabajo, he pasado por situaciones peores pero agradezco el gesto—Ichigo no entiende la necesidad que ella tiene por disculparse pero tampoco quiere hacerle sentir mal al rechazar su buen acto, así que toma el vaso de jugo y da el primer sorbo.

—Tu nombre, nunca te lo he preguntado— Rukia murmura, sin estar segura de poder preguntarlo, aunque está encargado de protegerla desde hace ya más de 6 meses no son tan cercanos.

El mayor se sorprende un poco, digamos que no es normal que le pregunten por su nombre cuando sólo está cumpliendo con su deber.

—Ichigo —

«El que protege…» Se dice así misma al comprender el significado de ese nombre y sonríe al darse cuenta de lo bien que le queda, tiene coherencia.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nanao se ha tomado el tiempo para visitar a Keigo, a quien recién han reinstalado después de días, no sabe que esperar o que escena tendrá frente a sus ojos pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación sus ojos se topan horrorizados con lo inesperado.

Asano se encuentra en cama, con una pierna entablillada, el tronco está vendado y parte de su cabeza, inclusive trae un parche en el ojo derecho, por sus condiciones apenas ha de poder moverse y la de gafas no puede evitar sentirse tan culpable, ya que no hizo nada por detener las agresiones cuando tuvo oportunidad.

—Asano-san— Dice la chica quedo pero firme, caminando poco a poco hasta llegar a él.

—Nanao…— Él reconoce su voz aunque no puede siquiera poder girarse, el dolor físico es muy fuerte.

—Lo siento…— Murmura sin más, apretando ligeramente su mano como un gesto de solidaridad, no quiere ni imaginar lo que tuvo que haber pasado para terminar así

—Yo me lo busqué pero estoy vivo, es lo que importa ¿no? ¿Cómo están los demás?— De alguna forma Keigo es consciente que desobedeció sin embargo busca el lado bueno de la situación a pesar del dolor.

—Bien dentro de lo que cabe— Responde la chica, sin dar por menores, ni se atreve a mencionar del encierro al que Kuchiki fue sometida.

—Salúdalos de mi parte, incluso a Grimmjow, aunque seguro le va importar un carajo— Dice con humor aunque no puede evitar soltar una risa amarga al final.

—No saben aún que estás aquí pero cuando pueda les diré—Nanao asiente y después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio se retira, prometiendo visitarlo con frecuencia.

Al salir de la habitación la chica se detiene y recarga en la puerta, está preocupada, sospecha que Mayuri-san le dio esa formación y la instó a visitarlo para que fuese testigo de lo que le sucede a las personas que infringen las órdenes y lo traicionan, como una advertencia. El convivir con ese hombre comienza a causarle miedo.

* * *

La noche ha caído y durante la cena no ha hecho más que pensar en el contrato que Kurotsuchi le entregó anoche, está a poco de que se cumpla el plazo y aún no ha tomado la decisión, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la de Nanao, quien nota algo extraño en ella y no duda en preguntar.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? —

—Hay una oportunidad para mí, pero no sé si tomarla— Al principio duda pero no le vendría mal una segunda opinión.

—No deberías pensarlo mucho, sobre todo si esa oferta te brinda la estabilidad que quieres— Nanao es práctica, las oportunidades no siempre se presentan dos veces y lo mejor es tomarla a la primera.

—Pero es detestable, el Dr. Kurotsuchi…—Rukia está a punto de hacerle saber los términos que conlleva pero la tajante voz de Ise la interrumpe.

—Rukia, ya basta… Es una nueva oportunidad, no puedes desperdiciarla rebelándote—

La morena se queda atónita, pareciera que su compañera estuviese harta de su actitud.

—Quiere darnos una vida en un entorno donde puedan controlarnos. Yo quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, sin condiciones repugnantes de por medio— Refuta después de un rato, enterándola de su perspectiva, les buscan los escenarios adecuados donde puedan tenerlos vigilados.

—Si yo fuera tú, aceptaría esa oportunidad y de ahí forjar mi futuro—Ise insiste, sabe que hay muchas irregularidades pero de qué le sirve rebelarse, eso sólo va a reducir sus posibilidades, no quiere pasar por lo mismo de Asano.

—No acepto ser manipulada de esa forma— Sin embargo Rukia mantiene su postura.

—En ese caso te mataran antes de permitir que hagas las cosas a tu manera. Piénsalo bien y no hagas tonterías— Esas son las últimas palabras de Nanao antes levantarse de su lugar y marcharse.

Rukia la mira partir, sin entender como una mujer tan inteligente y astuta como Ise permite que decidan su futuro y ella sin chistar lo acepte.

—No es por nada pero creo que Nanao tiene razón— Interviene Ganju, quien ha estado escuchando la conversación desde sus inicios —No estamos en condiciones de negarnosa nada. Están ofreciendo una nueva vida, somos afortunados y al menos yo no pienso dejarlo pasar—

—No le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera con nosotros— Acota la morena.

—Lo sé—Ganju sabe de sobra como está la situación, y a las opciones que tienen para él no son las que desea pero se conforma, es mejor eso a nada.

— ¿Entonces? ¿No harás algo? — Pregunta al verlo aparentemente rendido, sin entender cómo es que una persona puede renunciar a sus sueños tan de pronto.

— ¿Y terminar como Keigo?—Ganju mejor que nadie sabe lo que conlleva arriesgar la vida todos los días y si en ésta no tiene porqué lidiar con eso entonces va a dar lo mejor de sí para ser feliz. A lo mejor ella tiene esa clase de pensamientos porque es joven y proviene de un estrato social acomodado que le daba la posibilidad de hacer y deshacer a su gusto, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, al menos ahí, y lo más prudente es acatar las reglas para acceder a mejores cosas.

Rukia se queda muda, no tiene una contra respuesta para eso y le hace preguntarse, si no acepta el contrato ¿Qué tan contraproducente puede ser? O de aceptarlo y cumplirlo ¿podría continuar su vida a sabiendas de que actuó contra sus principios? Está de nuevo en donde comenzó, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

 **1 Semana Después**

Está nerviosa, su corazón late apresurado, y las emociones al parecer seguirán incrementado conforme avancen las horas y la situación, pero así lo decidió, solamente ella es la responsable, tuvo la posibilidad de decir "No" y no lo hizo, así que no había nadie más a quien culpar, a simple vista resultaba sencillo pero ahora no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo abordar el problema.

—Hola, me llamo Kousuke Nakamura, Presidente de Mitsusan Electronics. Tú debes ser Rukia, la chica del programa de televisión— Se presenta ante ella un hombre de gran porte, sacándola de sus pensamientos en un dos por tres.

Al escuchar su grave voz la joven levanta la mirada y por segundos se pierde en su rostro.

—Mucho gusto— Atina a contestar haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Eres mucho más bonita en persona— El hombre suelta el elogio mostrando una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Gracias— Algo apenada la morena baja la mirada, se siente incómoda.

Ichigo observa desde lo lejos como ese sujeto platica animadamente con la morena, la ve sonreír e intercambiar palabras, preguntándose internamente de que estarán hablando, ya que se le dio la indicación de escoltarla pero sin saber en realidad el objetivo de esa reunión. De hecho le sorprende verla tan cooperativa con lo que sea que se le haya encomendado, incluso se ha vestido para la ocasión y altura del lugar, ya que el sitio es un famoso y caro restaurante-bar de la zona central del Distrito IV.

Mientras tanto la pareja mantiene una charla sencilla a la par que se les brinda el servicio de comida y bebida a la carta.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti, vienes de otro tiempo, de otro contexto… ¿Qué se siente? —

—Sobre qué…—

—Es decir, muchas cosas que en ese entonces conocías ya no existen más. Y ahora todo es tan diferente—

—Ha sido un proceso largo y difícil. Extraño algunas cosas, personas y momentos de mi antigua vida sin embargo no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperarlos, sin embargo, sé que ahora hay toda una gama de posibilidades para mí—

—Es nostalgia pero estarás bien, mantén las conexiones adecuadas y siempre estarás bien, eso es algo que solía decir mi padre—

—Su padre…—

—Mi familia ha sido dueña de Mitsusan Electronics por generaciones, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías. De hecho actualmente tenemos lo que tenemos gracias a la muerte de una persona—

— ¿Qué?…—

—No te asustes, no asesinamos a nadie. Verás hace ya muchas décadas atrás existió una empresa de electrónicos en el viejo Tokio, manufacturaban varios productos y eran muy exitosos, eran nuestra competencia directa sin embargo después de varios sucesos familiares terminó abandonada, en quiebra, el suicidio del último CEO fue el parte aguas para nosotros—

—Es triste, esa persona debió estar pasando por un muy mal momento para llegar a ese extremo—

—Sí, pobre Byakuya…—

— ¿Qué? —

—Ese era su nombre, no recuerdo el de la compañía, pero no importa eso ahora. Si no fuera por la muerte de ese sujeto, Mitsusan Electronics no se habría catapultado en el mercado y por ende convertido en lo que hoy en día somos, la tercera mejor empresa de electrónicos en el mundo. Algún día desbancaremos a Sony…—

Rukia ya no estaba poniendo atención del todo, sin pretenderlo se había enterado de cosas que no hubiese deseado saber. Su hermano se había suicidado ¿Porqué? ¿Qué había pasado? Siente una opresión en el pecho, como si le faltase el aire, con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te estoy aburriendo? —

—No. Necesito ir al tocador, con permiso— La morena se levanta, tratando de contener sus emociones todo lo que puede, no es correcto que él se dé cuenta de esa debilidad.

Kurosaki ve desde su mesa a la joven levantarse de su lugar y con la mirada la ve perderse en el pasillo que conecta con los sanitarios. Sin pensárselo abandona su puesto y se dirige hacia allá. Cuando dobla a la izquierda la ve al fondo del pasillo, recargada en la pared, no se ve bien y se apresura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le inquiere estando a un metro de ella, nota su mirada titilante, acuosa, le preocupa verla en esa condición.

—Nii-sama se suicidó… Me lo acaba de contar Nakamura-san… ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué se quitaría la vida? ¿Lo sabías?— Con un dejo de desesperación comienza a hablar, buscando en sus adentros una razón lógica, necesita respuestas porque de otra manera nunca va a poder estar tranquila.

—No lo sabía— Ichigo se sorprende por las declaraciones que ha dado la joven, hay demasiadas cosas, demasiados secreto alrededor de ella, y quisiera poder darle las respuestas y las soluciones para no verla de nuevo triste pero son detalles que él mismo desconoce, es frustrante.

Rukia empieza a sollozar, hay demasiados sentimientos en su pecho, es angustia, es impotencia, es ganas de salir corriendo, de huir y no volver jamás, porque cada vez descubre algo diferente pero desafortunadamente son cosas desalentadoras.

— ¿A que ha venido aquí? — El militar pregunta deliberadamente, ¿Qué es lo que la ha llevado a este lugar y enterarse de ese tipo de cosas sobre su pasado? No entiende porque se tortura de esa manera.

La chica levanta la mirada, sus ojos acuosos se posan en el rostro de su guardián, ahora que le medita, él tampoco sabe del trato que hizo con Kurotsuchi, de su complicidad a cambio de su libertad. Si se lo dice, ¿la odiará? se pregunta a sí misma, ¿eso importa? Ya no tiene nada más que perder.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Aléjate de ella! — Un grito interrumpe la charla, la ronca voz retumba en el pasillo y por instinto el militar y la morena dirigen su atención hacia donde proviene el llamado de atención.

Con cierta violencia, el empresario empuja a Kurosaki, con intención de marcar su territorio, el pelinaranja no reacciona, aunque desea no puede hacerlo, debe mantener el perfil lo más bajo posible. Rukia es tomada de la muñeca y llevada de nuevo de regreso al interior del restaurante.

Pasan unos minutos y todos parece estar de nuevo el armonía, la música es tranquila y la bebida es entregada en finas copas a los comensales, el disturbio en el pasillo se vuelve algo pasajero y las reales necesidades del empresario salen a flote.

— ¿No te gustaría un recordatorio? — Pregunta Nakamura-san acortando la distancia que los separa, siendo gentil.

— ¿Recordatorio? De qué…— Pregunta la morena con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo fijamente, sin comprender a qué viene la pregunta.

—De lo que es el tacto…— Dice a voz modulada, posando su mano en la rodilla y añade —De lo que es hacer el amor— Lo dice en un susurro, cerca del oído.

Rukia se estremece al instante, ahora que lo piensa mejor, no se siente capaz de llenar a nada con ese hombre, no puede ignorar sus sentimientos ni sus principios, y seguramente Kurotsuchi se lo hará pagar caro y de la peor manera posible.

—No me interesa, gracias— Se aparta un poco de su compañero y deja de ponerle atención.

—Vamos… — Le dice con gracia, acercándose de nuevo —Tantos años congelada deben de ser compensados con una larga y tendida sesión de sexo, yo me ofrezco como voluntario ¿Qué dices?— Con coquetería le hace saber sus intenciones, su tono atrevido y las palabras que lo acompañan hacen que la morena se ruborice, se indigna por la propuesta, odia esa clase de hombres.

—Vete al diablo— Le dice tajante y seria, sin temor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Perdón? — El sujeto pone cara incrédula, ¿es su imaginación o lo está rechazando? Lo cual no le agrada en lo más mínimo, nadie lo hace menos, además, es algo que el mismo Dr. Kurotsuchi le tenía prometido y está dispuesto a poner en su lugar a esa creída.

—Que te vayas al diablo— Le repite alzando la voz, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El sujeto se nota molesto, con el ego herido, sin embargo sonríe amargamente y la sorprende tratando de robarle un beso, pero ella pone resistencia; al darse cuenta que no es posible, la sujeta por ambas muñecas.

—A mí nadie me dice que no, y quieras o no, te guste o no vas a ser mía, ese es el trato— Acota mientras pone toda su fuerza en el agarre y su ira se empieza a desbordar, torciendo con ello las muñecas de la morena, quien le pide a gritos que la suelte.

En el momento oportuno, Kurosaki aparece y ve todo el disturbio, sin preguntar se apresura hasta llegar a donde la morena, no lo piensa dos veces, saca su arma y apunta a la nuca del sujeto.

—Suéltala— Le ordena con tono severo, sin mostrar un ápice de debilidad ante la situación, no tiene miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

El sujeto no esperaba algo así, tampoco es como si quisiera morir por culpa de una mujer, así que lentamente va soltando a su víctima hasta liberarla por completo.

La morena al sentirse libre se aleja lo suficiente mientras Kurosaki sigue apuntando al sujeto, por unos instante baja la guardia para cerciorarse de que ella está bien, y es ahí cuando aprovecha para atacarlo.

Los asistentes comienzan a gritar cuando en el forcejeo y pelea por el arma, salen algunos disparos, balas perdidas, el caos se hace mayor, todos corren y gritan a diferentes direcciones, la mayoría buscando la salida y otros un lugar donde protegerse.

Kurosaki no cede ni un poco en la disputa, ya ha recibido varios golpes, uno en el abdomen en especial que lo ha dejado sin aire y otros tantos en el rostro; aunque también ha hecho de las suyas a su adversario, lo ha dejado igual de dañado, sobre todo en el área del tronco.

La morena sólo puede ver el caos, no sabe cómo actuar ni qué hacer, se mantiene en su lugar mirando con miedo a todos lados.

El bullicio continúa, todos se empujan contra todos para salir del lugar, ocasionando algunas pequeñas peleas.

Kurosaki no tiene opción, está colérico, así que lo derriba para que caiga boca abajo, le tuerce el brazo para que suelte el arma y se posiciona sobre él.

—Esto es para nunca más te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a una mujer— Ichigo con la voz jadeante le hace saber, para después tomar el arma y sin piedad dispararle en una pierna al sujeto, quien al recibir el impacto comienza a gritar desesperado por el dolor.

Esa última detonación causa mayor pánico entre los presentes, el personal del lugar llama a emergencias y a la policía.

El ojimiel lo deja ahí, guarda el arma, busca a Rukia con la mirada, corre y la toma del brazo; se van corriendo directo a la salida de emergencia, deben huir de ahí antes de que lleguen las autoridades.

Pasan por varias calles, tratando de no atraer sospechas, dan vuelta a toda la manzana hasta que ven uno de los vehículos militares, con precaución se acercan y sin más abordan como si nada hubiera pasado, pero los golpes que Ichigo lleva en el rostro no pasan desapercibidos por el conductor.

El vehículo arranca y se alejan del lugar, perdiéndose en las calles, a lo lejos se alcanzan a escuchar las sirenas, respiran aliviados.

En un momento dado del trayecto, la morena fija su mirada en el ojimiel militar y observa con cuidado su rostro, tiene un golpe en la ceja y en la mejilla, además el labio roto, se siente culpable de lo sucedido, nada de eso hubiera pasado si hubiera sido precavida, pudieron haberlo matado.

—Perdón— Murmura quedo, llevando por impulso la mano hasta la mejilla del muchacho, acariciando con suavidad las heridas visibles. Siempre es culpa suya que él salga herido, no es justo.

El militar no permite más el contacto, aleja la mano de su rostro con cuidado.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber— Responde frío y serio, acorde a su posición en la escala militar.

—Gracias—

Esa palabra con su suave tono de voz llega a sus oídos, sin embargo no dice nada a cambio, sólo le dirige una mirada y después la aparta hacia otro punto.

A Rukia no le sorprende su actitud, desde que le conoce siempre ha sido así, sin embargo eso no impide que muestre su agradecimiento y preocupación por su bienestar.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, una vez llegando al Instituto de Investigación & Desarrollo las cosas se ponen peores, y no es para menos, se ha atacado a un figura pública importante del país y eso es castigado. Habían sido recluidos en una sala, donde Kurotsuchi junto con Nemu y un par de consejeros evaluaban la situación, así como 2 guardias estando a cargo de la seguridad.

—¡Su deber es proteger y mantener la paz!— Vocifera Mayuri, iracundo por el comportamiento del militar, teniendo en su poder los por menores, y se estaba conteniendo de darle una paliza en ese momento.

— ¡La estaba acosando! — Ichigo se defiende alzando la voz, sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

— ¡¿Y era necesario que peleara y lo amenazara con un arma?!¡¿Tiene una mínima idea de con quien se ha metido?!— Grita cada vez más colérico dándole un aspecto tétrico.

—Sí. Pero la justicia es lo contrario eso, es imparcial— Sabe cuál es su deber y va a defender lo que se le ha instruido desde pequeño, no va a tomar consideraciones.

Sin embargo sus palabras colman la paciencia de Mayuri y explota asestándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que dobla al militar en un dos por tres.

—¡Es mi culpa!— Rukia interviene, desesperada, esperando que el castigo sea dirigido a su persona.

— ¡Claro que es tu culpa! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo y no lo respetaste! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto hemos perdido a raíz de esto?! — La mirada asesina del científico se posa en la figura de la chica, ella es la causa raíz de todo ese problema, y por supuesto que la hará pagar por todos los daños y perjuicios, está condenada.

—Lo siento— Murmura quedo, a sabiendas de que sus palabras no serán tomadas en cuenta.

—No seas cínica— Kurotsuchi bufa molesto y vuelve a pasar su atención a Kurosaki —Sus servicios aquí ya no son requeridos, dado a la gravedad de la situación, será puesto a disposición de sus superiores y será juzgado por tentativa de homicidio— Decide tajante y hasta eso considera que está siendo indulgente, porque si ese chico dependiera de su persona, con eso no bastaría, le haría pasar por los mismos horrores que a Asano Keigo.

A Kurosaki le causa tremenda rabia e impotencia la decisión, y en un último intento toma fuerzas y lanza un puñetazo al rostro del científico, pero la intervención de uno de los escoltas le detiene y le regresa el golpe con más rudeza.

—Imbécil. Llévenselo de aquí— Dictamina sin más, dándole la espalda.

Rukia sólo observa como suceden las cosas, apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de calmar su angustia y su cólera.

—En lo que concierne a ti, ya veremos, pero no te salvarás de pagar por esto—Advierte el científico mirándole con odio profundo —Nemu, ya sabes qué hacer—

* * *

Mayuri llega su oficina principal, lleno de rabia comienza a arrojar todo lo que tiene a su paso, la falta de convicción de esa muchacha le ha llevado a perder una gran inversión por parte del empresario, y se pondrá peor si es que este decide demandarlo, tiene qué hacer algo para revertir la situación o por lo menos para minimizar los daños pero dado el estado de su mente no puede pensar con claridad.

—Te dije que ella no era de fiarse— Aporro Granz sonriente hace el comentario más atinado.

— ¡Cierra la boca Aporro, no te pedí tu opinión! — Grita el científico al escucharlo, en estos momentos no está para sermones.

—No te enfades conmigo cuando fue una mala decisión tuya. Con Nanao-san esto no habría pasado— Calmo añade, sonriendo con cierta malicia, a sabiendas de que este último comentario sacará lo peor de él.

— ¡Cállate!— Grita con más fuerza, no necesita que alguien venga a decírselo, y mucho menos que meta a la de gafas en la conversación.

—Mejor aún, dime, ¿Qué harás con ella? — Aporro tiene un gran interés en saber que le espera a la morena, y ver si de esto se puede beneficiar.

—Tiene qué pagar, no sé cómo pero debe de hacerlo— La decisión es clara, pero los medios empleados son lo más importante.

—Puedes torturarla, hacerle pasar por la más grande agonía, después de todo tú le regresaste la vida y tú se la puedes quitar— Con todo el veneno posible aconseja, la chica le interesa pero no como para salvarla, y sabe que ha dado en el blanco por la mirada de Mayuri-san.

—Tienes razón…— Dice una vez que lo razona, sonríe con malicia, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella y no hay nadie que le diga lo contrario.

—Si decides deshacerte de ella, cuenta conmigo, me encantaría experimentar con su cuerpo— Aporro sabe que ya ha hecho suficiente y se retira sin más, no sin antes, ponerse a sus ordenes por si necesita "ayuda".

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de eso Nanao-san? — Pregunta Urahara con ciertas dudas, puesto que la pupila de Mayuri-san ha recurrido a su persona para advertirlo de lo que desafortunadamente escuchó en propia voz del científico: deshacerse de Rukia y mandar a prisión al custodio pelinaranja.

—Lo escuché, considerando que hablamos del Dr. Kurotsuchi y de lo que le hizo a Asano-san, no lo dudaría— Ise acota, está preocupada y aunque sea aprendiz de Mayuri-san, no le parece justo lo que está ocurriendo en torno a su compañera, si existe alguien que puede frenar ese tipo de actos es Urahara Kisuke, quien es uno de los de mayor rango dentro del Instituto de Investigación & Desarrollo.

—Agradezco la confianza, me encargaré— Aunque preocupado, trata de sonar calmado para no alarmar tanto a la chica —Por favor, esta información mantenla lo más reservada posible— Pide antes de despacharla, lo mejor es mantener el perfil bajo y actuar, por ahora la prioridad es que Kuchiki esté bien y Kurosaki aún no haya sido remitido.

* * *

Tuvo que esperar a que pasara de la media noche para buscar con cautela el paradero del militar, las últimas pesquisas lo llevaron a una sala de confinamiento de baja supervisión. Al entrar lo encuentra sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha.

—Kurosaki, supe lo que ocurrió— Comenta quedo, sin afán de molestar.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo— Responde aún cabizbajo, apretando los puños, sigue molesto por las decisiones que se han tomado.

—No te estoy juzgando, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que actuaste de buena forma y no permitiré que te encarcelen por eso. Me llevará tiempo pero en ese lapso puedes ayudarme— Urahara no necesita explicaciones, sabe con quién está tratando y contra quien se está enfrentando.

—A que te refieres—

—Kuchiki-san está en peligro—

De sólo escuchar el apellido en cuestión levanta la mirada y aunque ya no es parte de su encomienda, está decidido a ayudarla.

* * *

No podía dormir, sumida en penumbras la angustia y la preocupación la mantenían despierta, dados los hechos recientes ahora sí este era el fin, había arruinado sus posibilidades pero simplemente no duro hacer de lado sus principios y sus sentimientos. Suelta un suspiro descorazonado, lo que sea que le espere en unas cuantas horas debe ser capaz de soportarlo, ha sido un largo camino desde su reanimación, ¿Qué más podría pasar? Lo mejor es desaparecer.

Tan ensimismada está en sus pensamientos que se sobresalta cuando escucha como la perilla de la puerta gira y se abre, observa con terror la luz del pasillo que se cuela, lo peor viene a su cabeza, seguramente vienen por ella, para que pague su falta. Sentada en la cama se encoge haciéndose ovillo y cierra con fuerza los ojos, esperando un grito seguido de un golpe.

—Vístase y empaque lo necesario, debemos irnos—

Esas palabras calmas llegan como murmullos a sus oídos, reconoce esa voz y es entonces cuando abre lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con el militar de ojos miel varado frente a la cama.

—Pero…— Quiere preguntar, saber que sucede, pero el militar no le da tregua, le insiste que se apresure, que no tiene mucho tiempo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia dudaría, después de todo lo que ha sucedido, es difícil fiarse de alguien. Tiene miedo pero tampoco puede esperar sentada a que las cosas terribles sucedan, pero esa mirada sin respuestas a sus interrogantes le da la confianza necesaria para levantarse y empezar a moverse.

A prisa se calza con un par de tenis, se deja lo que trae puesto, toma su mochila y guarda lo que considera esencial para donde sea que vayan a ir. Con un gesto de silencio, Kurosaki le pide que le siga con suma cautela, con mucho cuidado caminan por los pasillos, tratando que las cámaras de seguridad no los capte, la vigilancia del edificio donde residen los partícipes del proyecto Miracle ya está en su punto muerto, normalmente a esas horas nadie deambula.

Con facilidad salen del edificio pero en vez de ir por los caminos comunes donde normalmente hay guardia, optan por otros pasillos menos concurridos y vigilados, siempre cuidando sus espaldas, nunca se sabe quién puede estar cubriendo los puntos ciegos. A cada paso Rukia abraza cada vez más su mochila, no sabe como canalizar su tensión, teme a que sean descubiertos y las consecuencias serían mucho más desastrosas.

Llegan al punto de reunión, se trata de una de las bodegas donde normalmente se carga y descarga material para los hospital y otros insumos, cercano está el área de embarque que a esas horas está fuera de servicio, sin embargo Urahara se las ha arreglado para habilitarlo por unos cuantos minutos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Inquiere Rukia al ver al cenizo en la zona, como si les estuviera esperando, está confundida.

—Kuchiki-san confía— Son las cálidas palabras que Kisuke emite, quiere serenarla, sin embargo hasta su plan tiene un margen de error.

Kurosaki enciende la motocicleta, le extiende a la chica el casco, invitándola a subir. La joven pasa saliva, se acomoda la mochila a las espaldas, mientras se coloca el casco, Urahara-san le da algunas cuantas indicaciones al pelinaranja.

—Ella ya sabe que irás a verla, se encargará del GPS y de tu rastreador—

La mirada de Ichigo está llena de seguridad, sabe lo que debe de hacer de ahora en adelante, con un sencillo gesto le pide a su compañera que se sostenga con fuerza, Kuchiki se afianza a su abdomen mientras el corazón le late impetuoso. Y sin mediar más palabras, acelera por la rampa, abriéndose a su paso el camino de asfalto, mientras poco a poco comienza a llover, por inercia Rukia echa una mirada a sus espaldas sólo para ver como la cortina metálica va bajando.

Urahara se mantiene en su lugar, observando como ese par se pierde en la penumbra del camino, con la esperanza de que ya estén demasiado lejos para cuando el infierno se desate.

 **… … * … …**

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo, como comenté, espero poder actualizar cada dos semanas con este ritmo de vida que llevo.

Saludos y gracias de nuevo!


End file.
